Our Toxic Love
by IndigoQueen
Summary: Sometimes love is so toxic you just can't escape it. No matter how much you may want to. Basically amended from 1x13 onwards, very Cathry story, summary is awful but please give it a shot! P.s rating may change xo R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**__ Hi! This is my first Reign fic but I adore Catherine de Medici and particularly her relationship with Henry so it most likely won't be my last. I plan to continue this story at least for one more Chapter but depending on reviews I will continue it further. But moving on lol I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think as I live off of feedback and will love you forever if you do haha xo_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Reign._

The moment her eyes met his fear crept it's way deep into her soul. The guards carried Richard off toward his death, even in his final hour his thoughts were for her though. Apologising for his failures to protect her as he was dragged past the disgraced Queen of France. She was tempted to reach out for him, to offer some words of comfort..anything to the man that had given her much once. But with her husband staring at her the way he was, burning holes into her skin with his hard glare. He was in pain, that much she knew for sure when she turned to him again. For a moment she was surprised he even cared but quickly wrote it off as anger that she had humiliated him with her unfaithfulness. Not the act itself but the ramifications of it coming to light. Something her dear husband would surely kill her for.

In attempt to save herself she tried to defer his attentions to the sins of his beloved mistress and soon to be legitimised bastard. Probably not her best plan but it was all she had left at this point. But it seemed her last stitch effort only incurred an increase in Henry's rage. Coming to the immediate defence of Diane and condemning her _Medici blood_. With one fatal swing he almost took the head clean off the guard that had dared support the evidence she had found against his pagan lover. Blood splattering all over her face. It wasn't the first time she had witnessed someone's death, it wasn't even the first time she had seen such a violent murder, certainly not the first time she had seen it brought on by her husbands hand. She was no stranger to murder, in fact she'd killed many herself in the past, but there was something about this one that had any hope of keeping her own head quickly vanishing before her. Part of her feared Henry may even relieve her of it now his eyes were so dark with loathing, though it was written all over his face that her time would come soon enough.

As they dragged her away, back to the tower that was her prison she tried to turn back, tried to face him. She wanted to explain herself, to reason with him away from watchful eyes. But their grip was to strong and she was unable to look back enough to catch his eye.

In her dark, dank little hovel at the highest point of the castle that reminded her oh so much of her time in Florence, bringing up more than a few unpleasant memories and causing many a nightmare, her thoughts ran wild. She had hurt him, perhaps in the same way he had been hurting her for two decades and now he was going to kill her for it. A bitter rage quelled within the pit of her stomach at the thought. He had for years paraded his mistresses around her, forcing her to suffer countless humiliations, cutting her heart to pieces every time he appeared with yet another young whore on his arm. She wasn't sorry for it. Richard had been for her what he should've been, what he could've been if he hadn't been so consumed by Diane. He was the only man that had never hurt her, that had put her needs above his own and so in her weakest moments, when she was at her wits end with Henry and Richard was there for her, listening to her, loving her in a way her husband hadn't in years she couldn't stop herself from allowing him to hold her the way she knew he wanted to. She could count the times sighs indulged him on one hand but it seemed God held no sympathy for her as that was enough to leave her with child.

It wasn't hard convincing Henry to share her bed in order to cover her tracks. Diane had family in Paris and so she travelled there often, with her absent Catherine's task took almost no effort on her part. She was beautiful once, perhaps more so even than Diane, though of course he would never admit it, just as he would likely never admit that though she hardly saw herself that way anymore, Henry still thought his wife to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered. Back then he preferred her company in his bed over everyone but Diane, mostly all the others were just out of a childish need to hurt her for what he had perceived as coldness towards him. Soon enough she was showing and Henry was thrilled, though granted he did appear more enthusiastic about his mistresses pregnancy, her heart was warmed by his show of happiness. Having sent Richard away to safety and convinced Henry that the child was indeed his for months she went on with her days, her head held high in pride as she seemed to finally be providing France with an heir, her guilt for this lie lessening each time she saw her husband flaunt his mistresses around court, everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly. That was until she saw her face.

After months of allowing herself to fall in love with the child growing inside her her heart seized in her chest. Richard was one of Henry's oldest friends, as soon as he saw that mark on her face he would know she was not his daughter. Frantically she demanded it be removed, handing her over to Jaques de Nostredame, her trusted physician. He assured her he could do what she asked and with her faith in him strong she waited patiently, telling Henry she was sick and needed attending, she waited for weeks until one day she was informed her child had died; natural causes they assured her, painless they said. She died peacefully they told her. But now she knew that all to be a lie. After hearing her daughters true fate from Nostradamus the guilt was eating her alive, she had always prided herself on being a good mother to her children. No matter her other short comings, she was a good mother. But now even that was tarnished, taken from her from the daughter she never knew existed, that had grown up alone and in the shadows because of decisions she made. She had never named her girl. It had been too painful. Calling her Clarissa, a name she would never have chosen herself helped her to distance herself form the she simply could not bare to love helped to calm her mind some but in her heart she was afraid. Afraid to now face God with this, arguably the greatest of all her sins weighing heavy on her soul.

The King was letting her plan her on funeral, morbid perhaps and most likely due to the fact that he didn't care enough to take care of it himself, but it gave her something to do and got her out of the tower so she was grateful. Planning it somehow provided her with a much needed distraction, coordinating the event left her with little time to think about her impending death. She thought of her children to bring her strength and stop her hands from trembling as she rehearsed her execution. She kept a firm grip on her composed and controlled exterior, harassing the servants in order to make sure each detail was perfect. She wanted for it to be a grand event, something magnificent that all her children could look back on in years from now and hopefully remember her with pride and fondness in their hearts. It was them she worried for most in all this, with all she had suffered in her life, if not for them she may have welcomed death. But they were still all so young and so in need of their mother to love and protect them. Mary had promised to take care of them but still she feared for her little ones everyday. Without her they would be all but orphans, Henry would take no interest in them, especially after the line of succession was shifted. She wanted her little darlings to know that in her final moments she was still their mother, full of pride until the very end she insisted she go out in style, she was the Queen of France and refused to be reduced to anything less by having this day be anything other than unforgettable. Though of course Henry insisted on minimising her vision. Perhaps she was embellishing a little too much but if he was going to insist on beheading her and leaving her children, their children, motherless he could at least grant her this.

As per usual almost immediately after their exchange began it grew bitter. his words _treasonous adulterer _stung her deep. Her Medici temper threatening to explode in the middle of the populated dinning hall. After all that he had put her through over the years, Diane, Kenna, countless others that he would _dare_ call her that had her blood boiling

"Henry, a moment alone if you would" she requested, her smile tight as she tried to mask the rage vibrating off of her

"I haven't the time, Catherine" he sighed in exasperation as he picked up a goblet of wine and began to walk away from her

"Well I'm afraid it can't wait, I'm on a rather short schedule, what with having only days to live. After over two decades of marriage , surely you can spare me a few moments of your time before you cut off my head my lord." she always had a way of making him feel every bit the bastard he was, he knew exactly what was in store for him , he had expected she would wish to speak to him about his discovery and in truth he wanted to give her a piece of his mind also.

"Very well. Follow me to my Chambers" he said pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked toward his rooms with her close behind. He could already feel the headache coming on but in a way he didn't mind. This was a conversation that needed to be had and they didn't have the luxury of a life time together to let it fester and grow into an even deeper hatred until one day they lost it and ripped each other's throats out. He was heartbroken. Despite his betrayals he loved her deeply and learning that she was not there waiting for him at all times no matter his actions burned him. The thought of her in the arms of another man, with his child inside her had his body trembling with rage and he didn't know if he wanted to strike her down or pick her up and claim her as his and no one else's. He sent away the servants and the guards as soon as he saw that oh too familiar fire in his eyes . No one need witness the war of words that was about to commence.

**_TBC..?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**__ Hi! Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I thought I'd update this now because I have some exams etc coming up so I won't get the chance again until like late next week but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long! Next chapter will probably be longer also lol but anyways please continue to review! I love hearing what people think and it motivates me to continue further but this is getting long so I'll stop now haha until next time enjoy! Xo_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Reign_

"_Treasonous adulterer,_ hmm?" Her words were deceivingly calm but after more than 20 years the King knew his wife well. Every fibre of her being was vibrating with rage.

"What? That is what you are" he shrugged nonchalantly, not dare turning to face her her as he poured himself some wine. Had she seen the smirk he was sporting he knew it would be he that was in danger of losing his head. He was provoking her, he knew, he was doing it on purpose. It was a game they often played, though this was certainly a new level. Though with them there was hardly ever a winner. There rarely was when you fought fire with fire. But even still he enjoyed almost every minute it lasted, Catherine had always been his favourite and most worthy opponent.

"And what does that make you then, dear husband, if not the same" she shot back, smiling tightly. She wasn't in the mood to serve as his entertainment, her head rolling along the floor would surely do enough of that in the days to come. This was her saying all that she needed to say to the love of her life and the bane of her existence, for she had nothing left to lose.

"The _King_." He fired back, venom in his tone as he allowed the sting of her betrayal to be heard "and as King I am afforded certain indulgences that my Queen is _not_" he added turning to face her, he didn't want to miss a moment of her reaction.

"_Your Queen_?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes she continued "please, last time I checked you were doing all you could to rid me of my head as soon as possible so really, let's drop the formalities shall we? I may have worn the crown for a time but we both know I was never _your_ Queen"

Diane, he thought with a shake of his head, it always came back to her. He was not immune to guilt and her words served to make him consider his actions over the last quarter of a century. Had she truly never felt that she was his Queen? Did he fail so greatly as a husband that the very idea that he might love her, that he might claim her as his for any reasons other than that of political or public nature would cause a disbelieving scoff to leave soft pink lips..enough. He refused to allow her to twist this around, it was she who should be grovelling, she who was the at fault this time and _she_ who need provide _him_ with answers

"Did you love him?" He asked suddenly, getting straight to the point as she had asked but he was met with nothing but her shameful silence "_ANSWER ME!_ Did you love that treacherous snake?!" He demanded, stepping closer to her as his anger escalated. She always knew exactly what to do to bring out the worst parts of the King.

"Did you love Diane?" She fired back, her lip curling slightly in distain and a need to defend her feelings from him. He was towering over her, trying to intimidate an answer out of her. _Would he never learn _, She thought as she looked directly into his eyes without a drop of the fear he had no doubt hoped he had instilled. Unfortunately for him she was not one of his timid, half witted little mistresses, she was the _Queen_ and more than that she was a _Medici_ and she feared no man. "What about the Lady Kenna? Or The ladies Jane, Alexandra, Margret , Sara, I could go on if you'd like." And she could, he had left her with no shortage of ammunition for this argument and though she did not make it her business to remember the name of every whore he threw in her face she knew a fair few.

"We are not talking about my indiscretions we are talking about your betrayal!" Henry screamed back all but ignoring what she had said. Even the way he labeled his affairs mere _indiscretions_ whilst calling hers _betrayal_ had Catherine ready to claw out his eyes, the hypocritical bastard. "Now I demand you answer me, _DID YOU LOVE HIM_?!"

"_YES_!" She screamed back before she could stop herself. You could've heard a pin drop after that, he had gone completely silent, hurt evident in his eyes as he starred down at her, speechless. She regretted it slightly, unlike him she did not take pleasure in hurting her spouse. But he was relentless and she was almost physically incapable of backing down. Perhaps he had a right to know anyway she told herself with a sigh as she prepared to go on. Her voice softening as she looked up at her wounded King. "Yes I loved him" she considered trying to soften the blow but decided he needed to hear it, the whole truth. "I fell in love with Richard because unlike you he gave a damn about my happiness. He was there for me when you were off gallivanting with your whores and throwing it in my face because contrary to what many may believe I am _not_ made of stone and on occasion I needed a kind word and a listening ear. Someone who would put my needs above his own the way you never did"

Even hearing his name, _Richard_, set him off the betrayal still as fresh as his childhood friends corpse as it was only yesterday he had his head severed. He had considered removing it himself for this but couldn't even bring himself to look at the man that had shared his wife's bed. "Oh I'm sure my old friend took care of all of your _needs_, Catherine." He replied bitterly, biting back like an injured lion as he tried to hide the ache in his chest. Her face was stoic as she explained her reasons but her eyes gave away her pain, he had hurt her, more than he would probably ever know and he would regret it, likely until his last breath. But The King of France did not like to hate himself, he didn't like to feel the weight of his actions the way she was making him feel them now.

Pushing her up against the wall he let his husky be felt against the creamy skin of his neck "Tell me darling, was he _good_?" He whispered against her ear, grabbing her wrist painfully as it came up to push him away, pinning it against the wall a few inches from her head as he pushed himself further into her, his leg coming to rest between both of hers, his other hand still clutching his goblet of wine "Did he bed you better than your cruel and neglectful husband?" His voice was low and seductive despite the anger and pain they carried. This was the only way he knew how to rid himself of the guilt of hurting her.

"Henry, don't be childish." Her voice shook but she did all that was in her power to keep composed, she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her come undone. She fought against his hold valiantly, avoiding his eyes as she knew what she'd find and she wouldn't allow him to wash away his guilt with her, wouldn't allow herself to give in to him the way she so desperately wanted to. "What I had with Richard was not about baser desires the way yours are. It went far beyond that. I _trusted_ him." As always words were her greatest weapon.

He all but jumped back from her, throwing his cup against the floor with such force that the sound rang through his entire chambers. His face was a deep red, his breathing heavy and laboured as he willed himself not to turn around and strangle her "_Trust_ is all I have asked of you and you have _never_ allowed me a single _thread_ and yet to him you offer it freely?!"

A single humourless chuckle left her lips "Nothing comes free with me, you surely know that." She said spitefully "He _earned_ my trust, he didn't _demand_ it whilst he let me fall" the Queen added after a moment of silence, her emotions finally starting to get the best of her despite all her efforts.

She was startled by the speed with which he turned around, she expected to find herself at the wrong end of a strong backhand, though he had never hit her before he had come close in the past and kept the possibility alive. But her surprise his expression softened, his hands coming up to cup her face gently, resting his forehead against her own "I have never let you fall" there was an odd desperation in his voice, almost as if he was begging her to confirm his lie as truth. A desperation mixed with hope, hope that perhaps if she did things could go back to the way they were, maybe even better than before.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted his wife to absolve him of his sins..but after all the pain he had caused, after all the suffering and humiliation he had put her through, after all the tears she had shed whilst he continued to throw his mistresses in her face and bestow on them honours that were rightfully hers, absolution was something she could not give him. So instead she offered a small, pained smile and a peck on the cheek before she pushed his chest lightly, removing herself from his grip. "Tell that to the ground." She whispered, before walking away, not allowing him to see the tears beginning to form in her eyes "Or perhaps the executioner"' she threw over her shoulder as she moved to leave.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note**__: Okay so I'm supposed to be doing homework but alas I am slack and easily distracted lol so here's a quick chapter, mainly just from Henry's point of view. The next Chapter will likely feature more of Elizabeth and what I think her response should been had she had knowledge of her fathers plans to execute her mother, if not then it'll definitely be more Catherine centred but I haven't decided yet lol please let me know what you would rather see! Also I take prompts so if there's anything you'd like to see my take on just comment it in the reviews! Alright well enjoy! Thank you all for your reviews so far they really keep me motivated to continue so please keep letting me know what you think , love you all xx_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own reign _

_"Or perhaps the executioner" She threw over her shoulder as she made her leave_

Henry let her go. He didn't want to, there was a voice inside him _screamed_ for him to go after her but he ignored it, no good ever came from interrupting one of Catherine's dramatic exits. She needed time to process and he would allow her to have it as he needed time also.

Now alone in his chambers he fell back onto his couch, forgoing any grace that would be expected of a King as he slouched back, his legs spread comfortably, but not before he poured himself another glass of wine, sculling it down as if doing so would somehow drown out his wife's voice but it was to no avail as her truths continued to echo through his mind.

For the first time in years he _truly_ felt guilty for his many short comings throughout his marriage. Catherine , among many things was fiercely loyal, to her children, to her family and he had thought to him but it seemed his continuous betrayals had cost him that. The _heartache_ he caused her must have been agony he realised as his wife was many things but weak was not one , for her to have compromised her values and convictions, to have risked not only her position but her life were she caught..the pain she was in must've been _unbearable_.

He remembered the way she was, the way they were before he brought Diane back to court. She was a vision, her hazel eyes that would light up like a shimmering green flecked with specks of gold when the sun caught them at the right angle, skin soft and creamy scattered with freckles that she labeled imperfections, though he thought they made her all the more beautiful. Her hair the most unique shade of blonde he'd ever seen, an almost honeycomb colour that when hit by the light would shine like a halo around her, and the way she smiled...it would take his breath away._ It still did. _Her beauty was that of an angel and in her presence he often felt unworthy, but she adored him, he knew by the look in her eyes and he felt the same. Every day he would wake up with her at his side and thank god that he was lucky enough to have married a woman he loved so deeply. It was only when his brother died and he was forced to take on the role of King that their relationship started to become strained under the pressures of giving France an heir. He knew his wife kept much of her emotions hidden away, her childhood was troubled to say the least and so she had learned to protect herself by being hard and cold. For her young age she knew much of the world and it's cruel ways and so after years of being unable to conceive she began to let fear and doubt plague her every waking moment.

She would lash out at him frequently. Force him to see physicians, use potions, _anything_ that had a chance of assisting in the matter she was willing to try. Her determination was one of the many things that made him love her so but her obsession with a child was down right exhausting. He just wanted it to be how it was, or to at least be trusted enough to hear her fears first hand instead of having to deduce them for himself. He wanted to know her, all of her. But that was something she just simply wouldn't allow. There was so much she would never tell him and she held it all just beneath the surface, he could almost see it in her eyes but she would never let him in long enough to get a proper look. She was the one mystery he, even after more than 20 years together he had made almost no progress in solving, it was _infuriating!_

In a moment of anger and weakness on his part he had invited his childhood sweetheart to join him at court because he needed a break from his increasingly demanding bride and Diane was her exact opposite. She wanted nothing of him, her only goal was to please him. She was soft and gentle and she all but repaired the ego Catherine had done such damage to. If Catherine were fire, Diane was water and at the time Henry was in desperate need of a cool drink. He had tried to hide his mistresses presence from her at first in hopes of sparing her feelings, little did he know that she had come looking for him on Diane's first night at court and heard them making love. Utterly _destroyed_ by his betrayal she did whatever she could to sever any emotional ties toward him in order to protect her heart. If he thought her cold before it seemed to him that overnight she had turned to ice and as far as he knew for no reason at all.

Soon he began to build a deep resentment for her as any attempts at affection were rejected and he began to convince himself that she was incapable of feeling, incapable of love and so to punish her for her incapabilities he began to flaunt Diane around as his official mistress, even sitting her on his lap during meetings he knew Catherine's presence was required. He was young and childish and he wanted to hurt her for not allowing him to see her pain, of course his strategy was more than flawed and only managed to make things worse. The more he tried to get a rise out of her the more his stubborn Queen refused to give him one and so for years they played this game both waiting for the day the other would give up. It was only now he was beginning to realise the stupidity of this game he had created and how much it had cost them both.

Catherine was difficult and complicated, whereas his mistresses for the most part took it upon themselves to be easy and simple as to stay in his favour but now, as he sat alone in his chambers starring at the tapestries she had picked out. He came upon the sudden realisation that, difficult as she may be Catherine de Medici was well _worth_ the effort.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note**__: okay so this is short because I'm supposed to be studying but I needed a break and this just sort of came to me so here lol hope you like it! Remember to review lovelies xx_

His Majesty's thoughts were however interrupted by a knock on his door, followed by a nervous guard coming to alert him that their were a fleet of Spanish soldiers approaching the gates.

"_Spaniards_?" He repeated puzzled, _what on earth would they_- "You mean _Elizabeth_? My daughter is at the gates?" He realised after a moment, though still confused as to why she would've brought so many soldiers or why she hadn't sent word that she'd be visiting.

"Well _open the gates_, you fool! My daughter has come home" he demanded, smiling to himself as the idiot scurried off to fulfil his orders. Elizabeth had always been one of his favourites, possibly even before Bash. She was beautiful, her raven locks she got from him, along with her height. She was thin and not unlike Mary in her looks but his favourite of all her features were her eyes, she had her mothers eyes. Her mothers raging temper as well he thought with a laugh. She was Catherine's daughter through and through, though she held elements of her father also. So excited was he to see her again the fact that he was about to behead her mother completely slipped his mind. _Unfortunately for him it was the news of this betrayal_ _that had brought his daughter storming back through the doors of French Court on the war path._

After leaving Henry, Catherine had returned to her own chambers where she had met Nostradamus and he had explained the changes to the prophecy. Frantically she left to find Mary or Francis, to tell them it was over that they could be wed. This could be the end of all her struggles, her son would be King and she could keep her head if she could only find them. As if on cue as she was running through the halls she spotted her eldest son, her heart melting at his presence, he had come to her rescue, _forever her white knight_. Running into his arms she held her blond prince close to her heart _where she had always kept him safe,_ but the moment didn't last long as they had urgent matters to attend to. Explaining to him as best she could and with the help of Marie de Guise, she was able to convince her son to go and fight for what was rightfully his. Hope spring to life within her for the first time in days as she watched his quickly retreating figure go off to find his love.

Had he stayed a few moments later he would've seen the dozen Spanish guards surround his mother. "Who are you, what is the meaning of this?!" She demanded alarmed, the ruler of Scotland looking on in confusion as they formed a line of defence around the French Queen.

"Queen Catherine, you are here by under the protection of Spain by order of her Majesty Elizabeth" the leader informed her. It seemed Francis hadn't been the only one of her children that had come to save her.

The grin that spread across her face was one that few had ever seen her wear "Oh my Elizabeth! She's here? Where is she?" She gushed, placing a hand on his armour, searching his face for an answer. "I believe she is on her way to seek an audience with the King of France, your Highness" the Queen paled slightly, she knew how her ebony haired beauty adored her, and as the child that had inherited the majority of both her parents fire, she could only _imagine_ what she would be willing to threaten Henry with in order to get him to clear her of the charges laid against her.

"Excuse me, I must go to her" she said briskly, trying to move past them to the throne room but her efforts proved unsuccessful. "Apologise Queen Catherine, our orders are not to let you leave our sight before Queen Elizabeth has addressed King Henry" the leader stated once more, his french was mediocre at best and his accent was heavy but Catherine understood well enough. Though from the blank expressions of the other guards she gathered that theirs was much worse if they spoke it at all and so she decided to switch to Spanish, thinking this whole process would go much faster if he didn't have to translate back to them. It had been quite a while since she had spoken the language and she was rusty but conveniently enough it wasn't totally dissimilar to her native tongue so she was able to pick it up again quite quickly.

"Well then, _unless_ you feel like going to war, you best accompany me. For if my daughter gets to her father first, there's no telling what might happen." Her authoritative tone coupled with her hard and threatening eyes discouraged them from arguing as they knew it would not please their Queen to upset her mother.

The men nodded their agreement and followed her through the castle halls, but unbeknownst to our dear Queen, she was already too late.

**_TBC_**

_Get ready for a real hell bitch powerhouse in Elizabeth, I'm writing her to be fierce like Catherine but almost like Catherine on steroids in a way because whereas her mother sort of hides her power and manipulates from behind the scenes more so than anything Elizabeth is going to be very confrontational and determined to do whatever necessary, totally unafraid of consequences etc kind of like Henry so yeah I hope you like her xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **__so I wasn't supposed to update till next week sometime but I couldn't sleep so here's another chapter lol I hope you like it Xox please review loves! _

The dark beauty stormed through the doors of the throne room, fury in her eyes, 12 guards on either side of her, power and anger vibrating of her every stride, her spanish style gown gliding across the polished floor with an impeccable grace. "_Father_" she addressed venously, standing before his throne.

Ignoring her tone he stood and began to walk towards her, with the intention of embracing his oldest daughter "Elisabeth" he replied fondly. Holding up a hand to warn him off, her gaze as cold as steel. "Come no closer, my lord. This is not a friendly visit" she snarled "at least not where _you're_ concerned"

"And why ever not, darling?" He asked, beginning to get offended but trying not to lose his temper at her, it had been a _long_ time since he had seen his baby girl and as she was one of only three he'd actually had even the least involvement with during their childhood and he had missed her dearly. Also he knew lashing out would only cause her own temper to flare and his Elisa was quite a force to be reckoned with.

She scoffed in disbelief "are you truly such a heartless bastard that you can't even guess?" He stood silently and waited for her to continue as he knew she would, she had that look about her. It didn't matter what he said at this point, he was in for a lecture regardless. So like her mother, he thought with a sigh. _Catherine_! _Of course for fuck sakes,_ he truly was a blind at times. How it hadn't occured to him earlier that would be the reason for her sudden visit was _beyond_ him. He supposed it was because he didn't realise the news had already travelled beyond the French boarders. "I have come to _demand_ you clear my mother of all the _ridiculous_ charges you have condemned her of and release her to my custody as she is now under the protection of Spain." She announced firmly "secondly I _demand_ that you come to your senses and reinstate my brother as the _Crown Prince of France _and _heir to the throne" _

Henry, never one to take orders was unable to take this on the chin. His daughter or no, she would not waltz into _his_ court and tell him how to run _his_ Kingdom "and just _WHO IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE_?! Coming in here and ordering me around, I AM THE KING, I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE"

"_EXCEPT OF COURSE LITTLE SCOTTISH GIRLS_" she snapped back "or did you think I hadn't heard? Are you under the _false_ impression that all of Europe isn't laughing at the French _King_, _allowing_ the Queen of Scots to lay down the law and _displacing his own sons_ at her _whim_?" she went on in disgust "I am _Elisabeth Valois,_ daughter of France and _Queen_ of Spain and I am here, _father dear,_ because your incompetence as of late is an _embarrassment_ to not only _your_ name and line but _my own _and I will _not_ see my _home_ and _family destroyed _because of your _obsession_ with England." The Queen stated, her every word annunciated to perfection, the volume of her voice filling the entire room and likely heard out throughout the castle as all other occupants had gone dead silent, in awe of the woman standing before their King berating him with the truth many believed but would never _dare_ speak without a shed of fear. She was shaking with rage now as was he. Deep down he knew she spoke the truth but all he cared about was England, he could think of nothing else, care for nothing else. At the mere mention of his great enemy his veins ran cool with hatred and he was overcome with a desperate need to conquer.

"_And just how do you propose to stop me, Elisa_?" He growled through gritted teeth, her guards moving forward as he began to journey down to close to her for comfort.

"Do not test me, _father_." She snarled back leaning into him as well "I am no longer a powerless child. I am a Queen with the full support of my Husband and my country. Should you or Mary force my hand and I will burn every village, every home, every last resource Scotland possesses until it is nothing but ash. And if you harm a single hair on my mothers head_ I will do whatever it takes to rip that crown from your head myself_" she threatened icily "_if I have to join forces with Elizabeth Tudor herself I shall if it means I'll see your treacherous head on a pike_" she added, the beginnings of a malicious grin forming on thin pink lips.

He rose his hand as if to strike her enraged by the very idea of her allying herself with England in to destroy him, _her own father_, but before he strike the blow or her guards could block his attempt the voice of his hot blooded wife rang through the halls and bounced off the walls.

"_HENRY_" Catherine screamed as she entered the throne room in time to see him almost back hand her daughter. If there was one thing she had _never_ tolerated in their marriage it had been him taking out his rage on their children. Fiercely protective of all of them she had never allowed him to hit them and on the rare occasion he had almost lost control she had jumped in front of them, shielding them from his violent ways and of course at the sight of her he had always stopped short. Often in their earlier days she had wondered why he thought it acceptable to hit them but never her, but she had no time for such thoughts now.

She had heard parts of their conversation on her way down_, like father, like daughter_ they were not timid and when they yelled they yelled loud enough to be heard in Ireland. Picking up her skirts and running the last twenty meters she made it their as fast as she could but it seemed most of the damage was already done with the threats having already been thrown down.

At the sight of her dear mother the Spanish Queens anger was all but forgotten, the scowl etched onto her pretty features instantly replaced by a bright smile as she ran to greet her "_mama_" she sighed happily, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my angel, how I have missed you" Catherine replied sweetly, holding her strong girl in her arms. Elisabeth was merely 17, only a few years older than Mary but she was already over a head taller then her Italian mother. She reminded Catherine so much of herself in her youth, she was still so young but she was passionate and empowered, _fiercely_ loyal and surprisingly resourceful for someone her age. Though she hadn't inherited her mothers tact in situations such as this, it was almost _impossible_ not to be proud of her, he french Queen mused as she ran her fingers through her long black hair. Making eye contact with her husband over her daughters shoulder she could see he felt the same.

Despite his anger at her gall he had to admit he was impressed by her loyalty and determination. The fact that she would protect her mother so fiercely without care for the lengths she would have to go to ensure her safety only proving as testament to how well she'd been raised and to how brilliant a mother his wife was. Watching them together now, embracing each other with such love and tenderness warmed his heart whilst simultaneously making him regret never being a parent worthy of that kind of loyalty.

"I wish to speak to my Queen alone a moment" Henry announced sitting back down on his throne, leaning forward as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "_OUT ALL OF YOU" _he bellowed when no one moved, too stunned by the scene taking place before them. Hurriedly the servants and noblemen did as they were bid, leaving only; two Queens, a tired king and three dozen guards of mixed allegiance.

"Elisabeth, your rooms have been left untouched if you would please make yourself at home and give your mother and I a moment of privacy?" He sighed, quickly losing patience with her disobedience.

"As I stated earlier, _my mother _is now under the protection of Spain" she replied, only then separating from Catherine "I have assigned six of my guards to be with her at all times until _you_ call off the execution"

Henry threw his head back in a loud groan of frustration "I give you _my word _no harm will come to her, your guards may wait outside the door whilst we speak and go back to watching her every move when we finish here. Now, _LEAVE US_" he demanded.

Never one to back down, a quality inherited from both her parents, Elisabeth opened her mouth to argue further about what little worth _his word_ held, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist and then another on her cheek. "It's alright, my love. He won't harm me, he wouldn't risk it with both you and your brother back at court." She whispered soothingly to her hotheaded daughter "I'll be safe. I shall visit you in your rooms later and you can tell me all about your adventures since we last spoke" Catherine promised, smiling sweetly as she kissed her girls temple "run along now, my dear. Go freshen up, I know you're dying for a bath after the journey you've had"

"Very well, mother" she consented softly, offering her a slight smile before directing her men on what to do, leaving the King and Queen of France alone at last.

Frantically searching for Catherine upon her return to court after what had happened with Francis and Bash , Mary didn't even see her old friend until she crashed into her, literally. She began apologising profusely before she even looked up, but when she did her eyes went wide with shock as there, collecting herself with the help of her personal guard stood the girl she had shared a room with for much of her youth, the now Queen of Spain. "_Elisabeth_?" She questioned in disbelief. With a look complete and utter distaste the slightly older woman measured up the girl who was to steal her brothers throne and have a had in her mothers death.

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the Scottish brat"_

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: **__new update! I'm not sure if I rally like this chapter but oh well lol let me know what you think,my darlings! Love you all xo_

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the Scottish brat_"

"I beg your pardon" Mary replied august as to what she might have done to deserve such a greeting from her old friend. She and Elisabeth had shared a room when she was young, before she was shipped off to the convent and they had gotten along famously. She was between Elisabeth and Claude in age and the three had played together often growing up. Once Mary left French Court they had lost contact for years but had picked up almost right where they left off when they last saw each other at Elisabeth's wedding.

One of the older Queens most admirable qualities, in Mary's opinion had always been her direct and straight forward personality. She hadn't the time for mind games and though she awed her Medici mothers talent and skill for them she found them tedious and mostly unnecessary for the most part. _One of the only things Catherine and her darling daughter would never agree on. _

"I haven't the time small talk" the Spanish Queen stated, holding up her hand to halt any further words from the Scottish ruler "only to remind _you_ of your place here, My Lady." She smiled coldly, leaning in as not to catch the ever perked ears of the gossip fiends that polluted French court. "You may be Queen of Scotland, but you are _not_ Queen of France, _not yet_, and if you continue with this legitimisation _foolery_, perhaps _not ever_. I understand you think yourself vital, as my father has _allowed_ you to be because of his obsession with England. But you must understand that in reality? _You are a flee._ To Spain, Scotland is a bug. One that can could be squashed into _nothing_ in an afternoon should _I_ wish it. You'd do well to remember that the next time you consider _robbing_ my brothers of their _birth right_ or my mother of her _head_. The Queen of _nothing_ is of use to _no one_, my darling." Her every word cut like through Mary like a knife and the cruel grin on her face as she stepped back sent a shiver down her spine. "For your sake, _old friend, _make the right choice. I don't want to hurt you, Mary. But if you continue to threaten my family you force my hand and I shan't hesitate to take _drastic_ measures"

With that last bone chilling threat she left the Queen of Scots with wide eyes and trembling fingers as she made her way towards her rooms. A large part of her wanted to push back, as was her nature. She was a fighter if nothing else, but luckily for her she had learned how to pick her battles. There was no denying that the Queen of Spain was the true product of Catherine de Medici and Henry Valois, her ferocious need to protect her family a trait obviously passed down by her own mother, her overpowering personality being not unlike her fathers. Mary feared her and her power but admired her all the same. Elisabeth was the type of Queen she aspired to be. Still weighing out her options this only increased the poor girls turmoil. Choosing Bash could mean the end of Scotland if Elisabeth made good on her threat, but if what Francis had said was a lie, if it was just another _trick_..then choosing him would mean his death.

_**Meanwhile**_

"What is it Henry?" Catherine sighed as she turned to face her husband, a slight smirk on her lips, shaking her head as she observed his sitting position. He had one leg hooked over the arm of his throne, the other straight out in front of him, his back arched over its other arm allowing his head to dangle slightly between his throne and hers.

"Why couldn't you raise _timid_ children?" he groaned irritably as his headache started to take shape. Though he was unable to stop the slight smile that turned up the corners of his lips as he heard his wife laugh wholeheartedly. _Oh how he loved to hear that sound, almost as much as he loved being the cause of it_.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea _how_" she chuckled honestly "I raise them to be _survivors_, Henry. To rule and to rule well" she added, smiling to herself, beaming with pride for her daughter. Her husband could feel it radiating off of her and whilst he felt it also, his was tainted with sadness and regret.

"She _despises_ me, Catherine" he said sombrely. "Henry, stop pitying yourself. Elisabeth could never _hate_ you" she replied with a roll of her eyes as she took a seat in her throne beside him "she threatened to stick my head on a pike, and that wasn't even the worst of it" he deadpanned.

"Mmm and she's certainly the _only_ Valois I've ever known to threaten to sever the heads of those they loved when their anger is incurred" she smirked sarcastically. Allowing her words to hang in the air for few moments, a heavy silence falling over the couple as their eyes met. He was shocked she had been so bold, in truth she had surprised herself, intending for it to come off as teasing but obviously failing in that regard as the look he was giving her was all seriousness. Once upon a time the two could have had whole conversations with just a look, each guessing what the other may be thinking with barely any effort at all. But now..they had built up such high walls against each other it was impossible to tell what the other may be hiding.

"I'm sure your bastard child would object to the notion, for was it not merely two weeks past you threatened to have his head? She's your daughter Henry, you must learn to expect a tantrum or two on occasion" she quipped, breaking their silence finally as his gaze became too much for her. She didn't want him to know she meant her, that had been why she had played it off as Bash, ever the scape goat. She didn't want him to think her under the impression that her husband still loved her, _such_ delusions _were_ _a_ _fantasy_ _she_ _could_ _neither_ _indulge_ _or_ _afford_, Catherine reminded herself as she avoided the Kings eyes.

With the ghost of a knowing smile finding his lips, Henry played along, as neither of them were quite ready for another honest conversation about their relationship. _Although_ if he thought it would end anything like the way it did last time he wouldn't avoid it too much longer, he smirked. The image of her taking down her hair for him in his chambers, the first time she had done so in years play through his head, the feel of her soft skin under his large hands and the look on her face as he brought her to the brink, forever engraved on his heart and mind.

"I suppose she is much like her Father" he conceded before going on slowly, trying his hand at subtly for once "and her father..well, he can be rash and impulsive at times..quick to anger. But, _Bash_, he knows me well. Well enough after all these years to know that..though on occasion I may get a little extreme with my threats, when it came down to it I would never truly go through with them. For I feel as though without.._him_ I would find myself unable to go on. He's quite special to me, you see." The King finished awkwardly, making it abundantly clear it was not his illegitimate son he had been referring to as he locked eyes with his Italian bride.

He received a slight blush and a poorly hidden smile for his efforts before Catherine cleared her throat "yes, well. I suppose you're both very lucky, to share such a _formidable_ bond" she replied softly, meeting his eyes once more, though only for a second before rising to her feet. "I'm afraid I must be off" she explained curtly as she moved towards the large double doors. Part of her wanted to stay and explore where this little game may go but he had already wasted to much of her time and it was imperative she get to Mary before it was too late. She had to be there to convince her to change her mind.

"Catherine, wait!" He insisted, getting up from his seat, convinced he had done something to upset her and determined to fix it before it festered too long. He was tired of their relationship being a series of one step forward and two steps back, he wanted to change their pattern whilst he still could. But as always his Queen had other plans and was already almost out the door by the time he got up

"_Later, Henry" _

_So the next chapter won't really have much of Catherine and Henry, it'll be more Catherine and Mary and Catherine and Elisabeth as well as just filler etc / lead up to the wedding to make sure that at least for now it stays in some sort of line with the show. Buttt I promise to make up for that in coming chapters ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:**__ Hey Lovelies! How are you all?! Just letting you know I'll have some more free time on my hands for a while at least so updates should be pretty quick! Please review, much love xox_

Catherine moved quickly to her chambers, guessing Mary would arrive shortly with questions to confirm what she had sent Francis to tell her earlier, that the prophecies had been altered. Sure enough, she was right. _As always_. It wasn't ten minutes after she settled in her rooms that the Queen of Scots burst through the door conflicted and confused. She couldn't blame the girl for her mistrust after all that had gone on between them, if she were to simply take her at her word, well, she wouldn't be the head strong girl Catherine had grown to care for, though of course she would never allow such things to be known. Proof, she wanted proof that her word was true. For a moment the French Queen was at a loss for how to provide said proof until her eye caught a the porcelain trinket Henry had picked up for her on one of his travels years ago. She was never fond of it, not that it wasn't pretty it was just that every time she saw it she was reminded of what he brought back for Diane. She'd admit it brought her some satisfaction destroying the blasted thing, as she used it to slice her wrist she was struck by all the many times she felt slashed open by the man whom gifted her the floral abomination, _the_ _irony._ But she had no time for such thoughts now, she needed focus on convincing Mary of the truth.

She was lucky she had managed to convince her new Spanish protectors to wait outside as she could only imagine what Elisabeth would say of all this. Her eldest daughter had never been fond of her methods of convincing others.

She grew weaker by the second as her blood continued to spill but she stood her ground and powered through her little speech to the young scot, trying to keep her voice from wavering or giving away her pain as she sat down at her dresser chair. _Thank God_. She thought as Mary finally put her stubbornness on hold and moved to assist her in tending the wound. _Certainly took long enough _the exhausted older woman thought to herself. She understood Mary's conflicted heart, long ago she too had loved two men. Though she was never given the luxury of a choice, she was already married to Henry when she met Richard, not that she would've chosen differently if given the chance. Despite all the _pain_ he caused her and what she may have said in the past, _she would always love her Henry best._ She knew it was the same for Mary. She loved Bash because he was in love with her and made her the sun and the moon of his whole life, letting himself and his love revolve around her unflinchingly doing all in his power to help her. In truth her husbands bastard reminded her much of her former lover in many ways. But just as his father owned hers, _Francis would always own Mary's heart._ Because women like them, Queens, well they were just gluttons for punishment it seemed.

They hid her wrist quickly as they heard the doors open, fearing the rumours that my spread, or perhaps even Henry's reaction should he learn his wife had slit her wrist in her chambers with the Queen of scots as a witness.

Luckily, he was merely a guard of Henry's, and kept his eyes averted on the off chance they were indecent or indisposed. He relayed the message of Henry's summons and they exchanged a nervous glance. Bandaging her wrist quickly and in a way that was descent enough not to draw attention.

They walked into the throne room together but quickly separated, Catherine taking a place beside Elisabeth, much to her daughters delight as she took her mothers hand in her own, thankfully it was her uninjured hand. _Small blessings_, the Queen thought. Mary on the other hand was not so blessed, as it was she who had the Kings undivided attention for the gathering he called. It seemed that he had received word of Mary Tudors death, the best news he'd heard in months it would seem , his excitement was obvious but recent events had worn away much of his polite disposition and now his eagerness and impatience showed clearly. He demanded she marry one of his sons that very night, making it quite clear he didn't give a damn which as long as it got him closer to claiming the throne to England. Though, if he were to be honest there was a second motivation for his haste.

He had begun to come to his senses and today realised he couldn't go through with his plan to execute Catherine. She was too invaluable to him to throw her away in anger. She kept him balanced and made him a better ruler, she was a constant in his life he couldn't go without, she was an asset to France and many other reasons he had thought up that paled in comparison to his true reason. _He loved her still _and if he were a brave enough man to be honest, _that's all there really was to it._

As she objects to being bullied Catherine felt her daughter about to intervene and start on some spiel about their being no choice to make and if she wanted an alliance with France she would marry its _rightful_ heir, but with a firm squeeze to her hand her actions were altered and the message was received. _Mother would handle this one._

She waits a while after Mary runs off to her rooms before coming to see her. Thinking of just what to say to get through to her when she is struck with an idea. Carefully she removes the Vatican seal she had stolen from her uncle in her youth, just for emergencies sake. Using it to enclose an empty parchment she would use to show the young Queen where her heart lay. It was clear Mary wasn't thrilled by her presents but she didn't wait to be told to leave or given any _teenage spirit, _simply bursting right into her her little speech.

"_I argue you love one more."_

Looking into her eyes now she was reminded of the young Queen she had once treated as one of her own, remembering her sad and indecisive ebony orbs implored her to help make the all important decision of which doll to take in the carriage for their day outing. But in this instance Catherine could not give her the answer or decide for her, it was something she alone had to discover the answer to by looking into her heart.

Puzzled at first by the blank page she opened , she looked up at her soon to be mother in law with a now knowing smile. It had been a trick yes, but she had discovered in that moment just before she opened it what she wanted it to say. _Which one she loved more._

When news of Mary's decision reached Henry he was relieved to say the least. Elisabeth would now be appeased and this gave him cause to clear Catherine of all charges without seeming weak. Had it been Bash she'd chosen, well it would've made things considerably more complicated to say the least.

Deciding this was a message he would much like to deliver in person he made his way to his wife's chambers, only to be blocked from entering by six large spaniards. He was growing tired of his daughter overruling his authority in his own castle. He briefly considered having them all killed and walking over their bodies to see his Queen, but Elisabeth would surely catch wind of such drastic measures rather quickly and come down to stand between he and his wife _herself_.

As if sensing his presence Catherine came to the door just as her husband was threatening to have her daughters men forcibly removed.

"_Henry_? What are you doing here?" She snapped, her wrist still causing her trouble she was trying to find something to relieve her pain and wasn't in the mood for his taunting

"I seek your council" he answered simply, looking at the brutish men that stood in his way "_alone_."

"Very well" came her tired sigh, signalling for him to be let through. They had quickly taken to following her orders, she was a strong woman and her willingness to speak their language and her hospitality since they had arrived, allowing them as much food and luxury as they desired, she had earned their admiration. They trusted she knew what was best for her own safety so they stayed outside and allowed her the privacy she requested despite their Queens order not to let her leave their sight. Though they stayed ever vigilant and made sure to listen for any sound that might indicate distress.

Henry walked passed them a smug smirk and followed his wife into her bedroom. "Has Mary made her decision?" She asked, assuming that was his reason for visiting. "Indeed she has" he answered, his hand gliding over the trinkets on her dresser, his eyes searching for one in particular but coming up short. "Though, it is _my_ decision I came to inform you of"

"Oh? And which decision would that be, my lord?" He smiled at that, he swore she knew but she was going to make him say it, make him squirm for his latest discretions.

_"I have called off your execution" _

She was overwhelmed with relief at his words but as always, she hid her emotions with her one of her infamous snarky remarks, her arms folding over her chest "meaning that Mary has chosen Francis and so there is no reason for you to risk your children's wrath?"

He shook his head, not bothering to hide his amusement at her antics "_meaning_ that I was recently reminded that as King I don't have to do anything that I don't want to" he explained, looking into her eyes pointedly as he began to walk over to her.

As he got closer she started to walk backward, though he continued to stride forward, undeterred by her attempt to put distance between them. A few more steps and her back hit the wall, his hands came to rest on the stone either side of her head, looming down over her in a way that made her breath catch in her throat "hmm and whom may I ask brought on this little.._revelation_"

"I think you know" he smiled softly, brushing the bridge of his nose against hers.

"Henry..I don't want to upset you" she managed, her voice shaking slightly as he kissed the base of her jaw, inhaling the scent that was so distinctly her.

_"then don't_" came his husky reply as he bit down on her earlobe. His touch was intoxicating, like a drug to a recovering addict. Her husband had always been her chosen poison, hence why what she did next almost killed her.

"I must get ready for the wedding" she answered firmly, pushing his chest softly so he'd understand. After a moment he nodded and backed away slightly, his hand coming to cup her face briefly before letting it drop with a single chuckle. Of course she had denied him, she could never let things be so easy. For a moment he wondered if perhaps he was losing his touch. Seducing her and never been much of a struggle in their younger days. Alas, she was right. The wedding would start soon and he too had to be ready and so he didn't press her further.

" I shall leave you be, my Queen..._for now_" he smirked, before leaving without another word.

They spent much of the wedding exchanging glances, if he were honest the King barely looked at anything else all night. Catherine however did everything in her power not to make eye contact, standing between Mary's mother and Elisabeth she forced herself to focus on the young couple as they signed their marriage contracts. She was so proud of her Francis, he had grown into a fine young man and she knew he would be a devoted husband. They were a lucky pair, to love each other _before_ they were wed. The case had not been the same for she and Henry, granted they were married mere days after their meeting. Though her eyes drifted to his, pulled to him almost like a magnet proved that didn't make the love they did develop any less powerful. He couldn't keep his mind off of her all night, she consumed him in a way he had almost forgotten her capable of. Henry dominated Catherine's thoughts also, though hers were filled with more turmoil than his own. She may not be losing her head but it didn't stop her heart from _stinging_ from his continuous mistreatment. She loved him dearly but she couldn't give in to him again the way she had recently, the way he wanted her to today. To reward him with her affections was a mistake she wouldn't allow herself to make, letting him in again so that he could crush her with his inevitable betrayals..was something she _simply couldn't do again._

Finally seated at the reception Catherine turned to her ebony Queen. "So, I must know, how did you manage to find out so quickly about your fathers plans?" Elisabeth smirked as she took a sip of her wine "Letters. From Claude" she answered quietly, watching in amusement as her mothers face contorted in shock "_Claude_?! But she-"

"has spies all over the castle keeping her informed even from afar" she interrupted with a chuckle "she's much more like you than I believe you're aware, mother"

Henry watched from the other side of the room as his wife laughed true night away with their daughter, finally accepting that she was avoiding him for a reason and that she would likely continue to do so the rest of the night. He decided to retire for the evening, though he had not half an hour to himself to relax and reflect before his thoughts were interrupted by the Lady Kenna. At first he tried to resist her charms as he knew it would most likely only cost him later, but he was only a man and when it came to beautiful women he was weak. As he ravaged her body though it was _Catherine_ that filled his thoughts. He closed his eyes and he saw her face, imagined that it was _her_ hands on his writhing body, pretended it was _her_ voice screaming his name and in the height of his passion it was his Queen his called out for, to the shock of both the King and his mistress.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **__So I've been kind of just briefly summarising and glossing over their dialogue from the show and only really going into detail on the parts that I've added or whatever, do you guys like that or would you prefer I put in more of the shows actual dialogue as well? Just curious haha I'll do whatever you guys like best. Also how much more of Elisabeth would you like to see? I've been thinking about having her go back to Spain but I quite like her so if you guys do as well then I'll keep her in French court for the while. Umm I think that's all for this time lol please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and blah blah you know the drill haha love you babes xox_

Terms were improving between the King and Queen, Catherine, not being one to dwell pushes down any feelings that had gotten the best of her the night of the wedding and began to act as though it were all business as usual. In truth she was barely affected by his obvious interest in the duchess, it used to sting once upon a time but at this point their relationship had become such a unique toxic brand of love that his wandering eye and insatiable lust hardly even bothered her. The Queen understood her King and his needs better as she aged, she knew well enough he didn't love any of these women..he was merely a child. _One whom liked to play with every shiny toy that caught his eye._

What she didn't know was that he was only really looking to make her jealous. Though as it didn't seem to be working he bedded the woman in spite of her. Angry and hurt that she seemed to no longer love him enough to let his dalliances trouble her in the slightest. He had been making valiant efforts to get her attention for weeks, with no luck. He knew she had heard about his little slip, unbeknownst to either he or Kenna their were servants cleaning his chambers the night of the wedding that had heard him scream out his wife's name whilst he bedded his young mistress.

The news had unsurprisingly travelled around court faster than the plague. Soon it was the talk of the entire Kingdom, Kenna of course, had been too humiliated to return to the Kings chambers since, not that he cared much. There was only one visitor he had been hoping for lately. He knew she must've heard, it would be impossible for such a thing to have escaped her finding out. Henry had hoped to see some sort of reaction from her, hoped she would've mentioned it by now. But alas, nothing. She was punishing him, she had to be. Her silence was to return the favour of him locking her in that tower for weeks upon threat of pending execution. He deserved it, he knew but he was at his wits end about how to approach the challenge of getting back into her good graces.

All was going well with his latest conquest, until, that was, she fell to her death. His stomach dropped as he heard her hit the hard stone floor, her skull shattering against it, blood splattering the railing and pooling around her broken face. His heart rate elevated, equally horrified as he was exhilarated. There was some dark part of him loved it, the sudden realisation that he could end a life so quickly, so simply, that his power was so great. He had killed in anger before but never with such little strength, never a woman..never a lover. The sane part of his mind though, the part that dominated, grew terrified. He had killed a noble woman, one who's country they may go to war with no less!

Catherine was his first thought. She was who he would go to whenever things got out of hand, his wife always knew just how to handle any sticky situation. She was his saving grace, his constant saviour and security.

Henry hurried towards her chambers, ignoring those who tried to speak with him or pay their respects as he all but ran past. Much to his irritation he found that she was not alone, though it didn't take much convincing to get young Mary to leave. The conversation she was having with his Italian love was not one she enjoyed or was at all comfortable with, in fact she seemed quiet relieved to have an excuse to escape. The urgency of her need to depart only strengthened by the fact that she had been informed by her Lady Kenna not long after her arrival of the Kings sudden rekindled interest in his wife. If his flustered state had anything to do with said..interest, she wanted to be no where near for their impending chat.

Concerned by his visit and the state he was in his wife addressed him with a worried tone at first as she asked what was wrong, though when he mentioned the duchess her interest quickly faded. He was cut deeply by the way she hummed without a hint of surprise or hurt, completely desensitised to his affairs. _God, had he hurt her that badly?_ He went on anyway, pushing through to the more important details, her death mainly. His shame multiplied by ten fold when she started to scold him and he was close to begging he needed her so desperately. Henry had no idea what he'd do should she refuse to help him. She sat back in her chair, watching him _squirm_ and hiding her delight at the rare sight poorly. The Queen was in complete control from here on out and they both knew it. She could ask anything she wanted of him and he would have little choice but to appease her. Right now she decided what she really wanted was something that, rightfully had belonged to her anyway, the chateau that had been gifted to Diane long ago. The fact that he even _dared_ try and argue on behalf of Diane irritated her to the point where she almost upped her price, luckily for him, he folded.

The deal was struck and her mind was already working to come up with a plan, though his condition that no servants know about it did make things much more difficult then necessary, but she would figure out a way to work within the conditions.

"Well then, let's go clean up the mess you've made" she stated sighing under her breath in a way she knew would only add to his self loathing. He grumbled, just as she knew he would, causing a smirk to quirk her lips as they made their way towards his chambers.

"Dear lord, Henry" Catherine gasped as her eyes fell to the duchess' crumpled and bloody form. "I know..." Henry mumbled, unable to look at either his wife of the body, instead opting to focus on the details of the rug beneath his feet."It was an accident" the King reminded softly, his guilt quite obvious even through his panic, she lay a comforting hand on his arm. A small gesture to most, simply to let him know she believed him. But to henry the small action meant everything. "Well, accident or no, this is one hell of a mess" the Queen sighed, wondering just how to go about cleaning this whole thing up. "I don't think she suffered" her husband interjected. She wasn't sure who he was trying to console at this point, her or himself "well, without servants to help us we're surely about to"

She was right. _Surprise, surprise _

The next hours the spent figuring out how to clean blood off of stone and move a dead body through the castle without attracting attention or getting help from servants proved to be quite agonising for them both. Particularly the physical labour , something which neither royal had ever had much experience with. But , though they never wanted to admit it the King and Queen were having a grand old time, spending the day together, away from the rest of court. Catherine and her Henry bickered the majority of the time, not because they were actually annoyed with each other but simply because it was their way.

As they were rolling the Duchess up in one of Henry's rugs he was suddenly struck with a very fond memory, one that reminded him just how much fun spending time with his wife could be when they weren't trying to hurt each other. "Do you remember the last time we decided to forgo the help of servants?" Her Henry smirked, and like this he truly was _her_ Henry. When he was laid back and in good spirits, talking to her freely like he used to long ago when they were more than just lovers but friends as well. It had been quite a while since this side of him had come out, the side that belonged only to her.

"You mean the last time _you_ decided to forgo servants?" She shot back with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and letting out a nostalgic chuckle "_how could I forget?" _

Xxxx

"_Henry, slow down!" _Catherine squealed as they ran through the halls hand in hand. Or rather, her husband ran and she did her best not to fall over whilst he dragged her along.

"Shh! Catherine, we mustn't be heard remember?" He whispered as he turned around to her, silencing her giggles with a kiss before resuming a steady jog towards his fathers chambers, much to his wife's distaste as she tried to keep the same pace in heels and a corset.

They were in their second year of marriage, both 16 and madly in love. Dam near inseparable they were the talk of the town, little trouble makers with nothing but freedom and barely any responsibility, as Henry was the second son and therefore able to get away with quite a lot. The women spoke of Catherine's to produce an heir after 2 years of marriage, often putting her on edge but despite the select few that would take any excuse to point out the failures of others, Probably in order to feel better about themselves, not many cared. She wasn't the Queen, there was no pressure to produce an heir quickly , or at all if the fates decreed it. They were happy and care free, able to merely enjoy their life together.

There was yet another ball going on at french court and the second prince and his beautiful Italian bride had had more than their fair share to drink. As the festivities were being hosted by his brother the couple were able sneak out without much fuss. Their plan was to steal some of the lavish wines and exquisite collection of chocolates from his Majesty's private selection and take them back to Henry's chambers to have their own little party.

Catherine had been granted her own chambers upon her arrival at court but since her wedding night they had been severely underused, the pair spending most of their nights together in his rooms.

"Darling are you sure this is a good idea? Your father gets home tomorrow and if he sees that there is a thing out of place he's going to know it was us" she asked, her confidence in their plan starting to dwindle as she remembered the last time they had pulled something like this they had been caught red handed. King Francis was not a kind man, never showing anything even weakly resembling affection for his son, he wasn't fond of his Medici daughter-in-law either, not only because of her lack of title and so far, inability to conceive. But also because of the rumours that surrounded her time in Paris and her uncle, Pope Clements failing health. If he were to die the influence Catherine's marriage to Henry offered him. Being as that, and the money were the only reasons he had agreed to the union, the impending disappearance of one of her only assets to him had him developing a deep resentment towards her. One that would later be the cause for her fear of the security of her position and ultimately drive a wedge between the young lovers that would leave them both heart broken and bitter.

"But thats half the fun, my love, knowing that we could be caught at any moment" he replied with an ever mischievous grin as they reached the double doors that led to his fathers chambers, almost being seen by a passing servant he pulled her onto one of the many balconies along the hall way and pushing her up against the wall, his hand over his mouth to silence her. Waiting for the boy to pass before whispering in her ear playfully "danger around every corner"

"You're impossible" she chuckled, shaking her head at him as they snuck through the doors, checking all the rooms to make sure they were, in fact, alone. They didn't want a repeat of last time.

"We both know you adore the trouble I get us into" he laughed softly, pulling her into him and taking the pins from her hair and letting her strawberry blonde locks fall like waves down her back. _Henry loved her hair. _He loved the way she looked with it falling free around her face and the way it felt around his fingers. Though she hardly ever let it down unless they were alone or he specifically asked for her to wear it that way. That was perhaps his favourite thing about seeing it this way...that it was for his eyes only.

She took the pins from him before he could carelessly throw them on the floor like he so intended, which would no doubt get them found out, and put them in a tiny hidden pocket on the side of her bodice before smirking up at him. "The trouble _I_ then have to get us out of" she chuckled softly, resting her hands on his chest.

"I promise you, Catherine, the second you taste the delights of my fathers hidden confectionary" he drawled, running the pad of his thumb along the bottom of her lip gently, his hungry eyes taking every inch of her small form.

"well, I _do_ love chocolate" she hummed knowingly, taking his hand in her own and bring it up to kiss his palm.

"And I love you" he smiled genuinely, pressing his forehead against hers "_charming_ as always, my dear" his wife smirked, bumping her nose against his before pulling back, allowing him to gather his thoughts enough to remember why they came.

"come on now darling, I know just where he keeps them" he urged, taking her hand and leading her into the room furthest from the exit, the Kings personal office. "We'll be in and out before we ever have time to make a mess" he promised, _though the glint in his eye made her think otherwise. _

He hadn't lied about knowing where they were at least. He walked straight over to a cabinet in the back and pulled out two bottles of wine imported from obscure islands, each being at least a hundred years old and no doubt irreplaceable and one of the many boxes of devine Belgian chocolates the king had been gifted. Had he have taken her advice and followed her out right then they would've been free and clear. _But of course, with Henry, nothing could ever be so simple. _The prince placed the goods on his fathers desk before grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her into him.

She tried to protest, roll her eyes and push him away in a fashion that was so uniquely Catherine. Unfortunately for them both though, the mighty little Medici had one weakness she could never conquer, the way her husbands eyes looked when he wanted her. His already dark eyes would blacken would desire and he would look deep into her with this hunger that could only be sated by the taste of her. That look along with his strong hands roaming over her body and the smell of musk that was so uniquely him left her severely lacking in the will power department.

He backed her into the desk with a wicked smirk curling the corners of his mouth. He knocked the lid off of the chocolates, letting his finger dance over them before selecting one he was sure she'd love. Slowly he lifted it up to her, rolling it over her lips seductively. Though of course Catherine being who she was she stubbornly refused him access at first, simply raising a challenging eyebrow and trying to act unaffected by his current tactics. She was going rather well at first, but then as he upped his game a little, his tongue coming to trace along the shell of her ear before his husky voice demanded playfully that she open her mouth, she had no choice but to melt. She moaned deeply at the taste of the sweet dessert, caramel and milk chocolate being one of her favourite kinds. The sounds she was making drove him to the brink of insanity just as she knew they would, he kissed her hard and she embraced him with equal passion. The delicious caramel taste lingering on her lips making their kiss that much sweeter as he lifted her up onto the desk, causing a tiny squeal to leave her lips, though she was quickly silenced as his hands found their way under her skirts and up her bare thighs.

All was going well until he tried to take it one step to far and lay her down across the desk, only to knock on of the bottles to the floor in the process, causing it to shatter over one of the Kings intricately designed rugs.

"Dammit Henry!" Catherine screamed, pushing him off of her and jumping up to assess the damage "you just can't help yourself can you?!"

"Well it's your damn fault!" He yelled back.

"_How_?! How on earth could you possibly blame _me_ for this mess?!" Came her outraged cry as she pointed towards the sullied carpet.

"If _you_ weren't so desirable I'd be able to keep my hands off of you for longer than 10 minutes" he smirked, his hands coming to find her hips once again, hoping he could defuse her anger and return to their previous activities. His father was not his favourite person to say the least and so upsetting him didn't really concern Henry much, especially when Catherine was involved. _After all it was he who stood against his fathers wishes and chose Catherine over her cousin Hortenza. _

"Oh hush Henry we don't have the time" the young Medici chastised, brushing him off and turned back to the problem at hand "we have to fix this before someone sees this"

With a sigh he realised that there was no way he was getting any before this crises was resolved, and so he looked over to try and think of a way to hide this stain. His face lighting up as he recognised the pattern on the rug "Catherine look! This is exactly the same as the rug in front of our bed"

"_Oh thank God_." She said, letting out the breath she'd been holding "Now we just have to find someway to switch the two without being seen and without the help of servants" relieved that she could now go about creating a plan of action, her confidence that they could handle the situation increasing considerably. Henry came up behind her, rubbing the tension from her shoulders a little and kissing her neck in a way that made it impossible to keep her exasperated smile at bay. "Mm with your conniving mind, my love, we shall find a way"

Xxx

They worked together all day and quite enjoy it despite themselves. He loved watching her work, seeing her lie for him instead of to him. The story she concocted about the Duchess and the Cardinal reminded him why he had fallen so deeply in love with her in the first place. She was amazing, awe-inspiring, the way that she could make such a ridiculous story believable and seamless had him staring at her in delight all day. The worked together so well it was like they were born to do so, their story slowing perfectly as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking, it was natural, it was unique..it was well missed by both of them. She made him feel alive in a way that he hadn't in a long while and though his Queen would never admit it, _the feeling was mutual. _

As they walked down the hall to the throne room, heads held high in victory as all their scheming had worked and their dirty laundry had been sufficiently covered up, a henry turned to his wife and decided it was time to take a chance.

"I'd forgotten what it was like to work with you instead of against you" he stated with a shy sort of reluctance, but genuine honesty. Catherine sighed, a familiar pain creeping into her heart as she felt were this was going.

"You're very charming, when you're not trying to kill me" she hummed playfully, hoping he'd take the hint and let her play it off as a joke. She was enjoying this day far too much to want it destroyed by his need to take things that one step further, only to screw it up all over again. She had missed this, missed _her_ Henry, the one that wasn't just her husband but _her best friend _and she didn't want it to be washed away because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

_"I mean it."_ He pushed on, bringing them to a halt as his eyes met hers, trying to reach her soul and make her feel how deeply he wanted her, to tell her wordlessly how much he still loved her. "There's no one like you, you're a galleon at full sail, all guns blazing" he added affectionately, a tender honesty lacing his every word.

"Higher the waves,_ I remember_" she smiled nostalgically, he hadn't called her that in years. When they were young, the day after their wedding the had been talking and asked each other what their first impression of the other was and that was how he had described her. Hearing the words again and seeing his dark orbs looking at her so longingly made her heart ache for him..but she knew well enough that was exactly why he said it. He was playing with her, doing all that he could to win her over like she was some trophy. But she knew this game all too well, repeating endearments so familiar to the ones of their youth, things she remembered fondly, that were being tainted now as he tried to use them to bed her, as that's all he would want, one night, one moment before he would once again trade her in for someone much younger and prettier.

"You make other women tame" he pressed on, convinced he was starting to dint her armour enough to get through to his Catherine, the one that had been hiding from him far too long now "_stay with me_"

When he leaned in to kiss her she _wanted_ to let him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms once again, she wanted to be with her husband, to give them both that happiness. But she couldn't, because as much as it killed her _and it did_, she wasn't that naive little girl anymore. She was a strong woman with enough wisdom and experience to know when she needed to deny her heart in order to save it.

"_Henry..don't ruin it" _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**__ Hello lovelies! So really appreciate all of your reviews and am pleased that you like the story so far. To __**demedicigirl**__ as per your suggestion I will be keeping Elizabeth in at least for a while longer and I hope you like what I've done with her this chapter :) I'm going to continue to keep to the show for the next few chapters BUT big changes will be coming very soon, probably not long after the whole Penelope disaster (who I hate so look forward to seeing her taken down about a hundred pegs ;) ) also I'll be posting an AU story very soon with Cathry as modern era mob bosses so I hope that you guys will read that as well and let me know what you think :) as always love you all and please review Xox_

Catherine and Henry each other's minds constantly, even in sleep they haunted each other. Appearing in one another's most pleasant dreams as well as their most unsettling nightmares. They were both trying to rid the other from their thoughts as they knew nothing good would come of it. After Catherine had walked away from his attempt to win her back he the King had lost hope for reconciliation and in his sadness had turned to conquering other endeavours, most prominently England. Things were going all too well in their game of '_who can avoid who the longest_', until that is, Kenna came to inform her of the dead girl in his bed.

The little tart was terrified, the Queen could see it written all over her face and it caused her own fear to stir. Before the incident with the Duchess Henry had never been a violent man, at least not when it came to those he chose to share his bed with. She couldn't help but fear that maybe this accident, if it was truly that, had changed him for the worse. If he had become as sadistic and twisted as the young mistress described.

Regardless, what was done needed to be undone. She couldn't have rumours going about that her husband, the King of France, was a _murderer_, seducing his victims into his chambers and slaughtering them for his own amusement. So as always, Catherine covered his tracks, disposing of the girl with the help of servants loyal to her and her alone before ensuring that Lady Kenna, also kept her knowledge of his Majesty's indiscretions to herself.

Once such matters were all appropriately taken care of she made her way to see Henry, finding him in the midst of maps, mumbling about England, raving on like..._like he had gone mad._ Fear struck her to her very core at the thought. At the thought of losing the man she so desperately loved to his own mind, she tried to speak to him as calmly as she could manage about what had happened but he didn't seem to give a damn about the girl. The way he was acting you'd think he'd killed an already dying bird instead of a young woman who still had the possibility of a bright future ahead of her. His anger and heavy handedness took her aback, she incurred Henry's rage before, often and in great magnitude..it had always made her nervous as she _knew_ what could happen when a woman overestimated a mans patients and wound up the cause of a breaking point with the potential to bring about immeasurable consequences. But this was different, he was unhinged in a way she hadn't seen before, in a way that truly frightened her.

As she looked into his eyes, blackened with anger and swirling with madness she was met with an intense conflict of emotions. Part of her was convinced he'd never lay a hand on her, that her Henry loved her far too much, that he had never hurt her physically, not once in all their years together, even on the odd occasion he insisted on manhandling her and dragging her through the halls by her arm he had always kept a gentle edge to his touch, making a conscious effort not to harm her. The result of a promise they made when they were young. One that left her constantly wondering whether he knew about what happened to her in Florence. Most of the time he would even ask permission before touching her, a little habit he had developed that may not have gone noticed by most but that meant much to her. A large of her though was more weary, having been made a cynic with age and experience. Lately in his rage and violence, his murders of these women that he seemed to now feel no remorse for left her in a state of worry, of what he may do now that he seemed to be showing interest in her again.

She wanted to run away to safety just as much as she _wanted_ to run toward him and wrap him in her arms, whispering soothing promises and sweet nothings that she knew would see his anger melt away. Tears prickled behind her eyes as she felt an almost uncontrollable compulsion and need to do the latter.

Had they been on better terms, had they truly been the version of husband and wife God had intended when he created the first lovers, than she would've in a heartbeat. She would've kissed him in just that way that she knew drove him insane, would've grabbed him and never let him go, would've claimed him as her own.

_But he wasn't her own._ Even less so in his current state but he hadn't been in many years, she couldn't assume it was she who knew him best, _not anymore._ She couldn't assume to know the scenario that was playing out over and over in her head could actually come to fruition. Perhaps this late in the game this sort of predicament was now more in Diane's range of expertise than her own.

Her breath shook as once again the thought of that woman and her place in her Kings life made Catherine physically ill and just as it had for the majority of her marriage the image of the love of her life with her pushed the Queen away from her husband and she chose what she supposed was the smarter option anyway, choosing to leave at the first opportunity that presented itself.

After what seems like the longest walk of her life the Queen makes it to her chambers, dismissing all her servants as she entered. Finally feeling as though she was alone, she leaned her head against the door, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and stop her hands from shaking, unaware that her Elisabeth was right behind her.

Her daughter, having been waiting to see her all day took it upon herself to find out from a servant what her mothers movements were, deciding to wait in her rooms for her to return as her schedule was light and she knew Catherine wouldn't be far along. Telling the servants not to alert the Queen to her presence she watched them be dismissed and took keen notice of her mothers expressions, her breathing, the way she slumped against the door but her shoulders stayed tense. She knows immediately that what she's seeing is fear, thanks to a young servant girl, Elisabeth also knew that her mother had just returned from seeing the King and it didn't take much for her to connect the dots. Her mother was her best friend, she loved her and trusted her more than anyone in the world and had been privy, in recent years to much of the emotions Catherine kept hidden from everyone else.

Though she often felt guilty for opening up, as if she was burdening her young daughter with too much, Elisabeth was persistent and resourceful in breaking down her walls.

The Spanish Queen walked slowly up to her mother, making sure her steps would be heard, she didn't want to sneak up and startle her. Mother didn't respond well to being caught by surprise. Hearing someone coming towards her Catherine immediately straightened up and turned, ready to lash out at any foolish maid that had ignored her wish to be let alone and not left with the others, relaxing when she saw the face of her daughter instead.

"What happened Mama?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around her mother and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Nothing you need let worry you, my love" Catherine sighed, stroking Elisabeth's long dark hair, instantly feeling much better with her child in her arms, her confidence being renewed as a specifically maternal strength washed over her.

"Has father threatened you again?" The younger girl all but growled, ready to rip off his head should that be the case. She had considered a laying her father out a few times since she'd returned, being the only one of his children that could actually defeat him in combat, her swordsmanship far surpassing that of her brothers. Elisabeth saw it as almost her duty to put her father in his place every now and again when he needed it most.

Her mother let out an amused chuckle shaking her head at her daughters fiercely protective nature, though she couldn't contain the proud smirk that found her lips "No, sweetheart"

"Then why do look so shaken after seeing him?" She pressed on, stepping back just enough to look her mother in the eye

The Queen knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the conversation forever but she wasn't quite ready to go over it again so soon and so she decided a blatant subject change was her best option "You realise you've been here for weeks now and you've hardly told your mother anything of your time in Spain" she smiled, guiding her eldest daughter over to the couch in front of her bed.

"_Very subtle diversion, Mama_" Elisabeth smirked "but actually there is something I must tell you and I believe it may cheer you up." She grinned with unbridled joy "I wanted to wait a while before saying anything, just to be sure" she continued, her hand drifting down to rest on her belly.

Catherine let out a pleased gasp, her hands instantly moving to cover her daughters, able to feel the small but growing bump "Elisabeth..my darling, _you're with child_, you're certain?" She gushed.

"Yes, I sent word to my husband this morning" she nodded happily, bubbling with excitement. It was this side of her princess Catherine had missed the most, the care free wide eyed girl with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. _A smile seen rarely upon her return as she had been too focused on incurring her wrath _

"Oh this is wonderful news, we _must_ celebrate" her mother insisted, unable to contain her pride. Elisabeth would surely be wonderful mother.

"Very well mother but not tonight, I'd rather just enjoy it with you this day. We can spend the night here, avoiding the _Queen of the Bean_ festivities like we used to before I left" her glowing daughter suggested, positively giddy at her mothers reaction, it had been years since they had been able to share happiness such as this.

_The festival_, the Queen of France groaned inwardly "I completely forgot about this idiotic day, perhaps there's still time to call it off, there's no way I can allow such a spectacle _now_" she huffed, grinding her teeth slightly as she felt the weight of all her many responsibilities.

"Why what's happening? Mother-" she started confused but was cut off with a wave of Catherine's hand

"It's your father, I suspect he may be going mad. I cannot have him seen in his current state I must do what I can to shield him from the public eye, until I can have him properly dealt with" she explained briefly

"_Mama_-" she started again, following Catherine to the door but was once more interrupted "there is no time now, my dear. I must go, but I shall return soon and we shall have the night all to ourselves, hmm?" The older woman promised, standing on her toes as she reached up to kiss her daughters forehead. Elisabeth was the only one of her children to inherit her fathers height and towered over Catherine almost comically. Satisfied with her mothers answer for the time being she allowed the Queen to rush off and tend to her court.

It took a little longer than expected to cancel the festival because of how _grand_ an affair Henry insisted on making it. His father had been the one to start it in Henry's youth, for the first few years when he became King there was no festival but with the return of Diane came the return of this degrading day that her husband so adored. She hadn't minded before her coronation, Francis' Queen, Henry's mother had died long ago and he had never taken another bride. Allowing one lucky servant a day many could only dream of seemed sweet in a way, though when Henry started it up again despite her presence she grew to detest it and resent those chosen as she was forced to give up her crown, something she despised doing, _even on a temporary basis._

She had planed to tell the King herself that it had been cancelled, thinking she would be able to calm at least some of his rage. But upon entering his offices to deliver the news she found him having one of the nobles manhandled as he attempted to pour candle wax into his ear. The Queen, being if nothing else, fast on her feet was able to save the poor man his treatment of this noblemen was the last straw and though it pained her some she knew she was going to have to place him in a coma as Nostradamus suggested when she'd visited him after leaving Elisabeth, at least temporarily until she found a proper solution. She saw no other way as he was spiralling out of control and his ability to overrule her every decision meant this was a dangerous thing indeed. His reinstatement of the Queen of the bean festivities being just one example. One example of why she so desperately _needed_ to find a way to get him back to his proper health.

Accepting though, that there was no way to put a stop to the day's events she went to change and then prepared herself for a night of watching her husband vigorously and preventing him from making himself a fool of not only himself but of the crown. All was going..reasonably well when she walked over to Nostradamus, trying to find a way to slip the King some..medication to ale his current condition when suddenly, a girlish shriek rang through the halls.

_God, how she hated this day._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:**__ Hey lovelies! This is basically just a filler chapter but it's got a lot of Catherine/Elisabeth for those who wanted to see more of them bonding their will be more actual storyline changes in the next chapter and then quite drastic ones in the following one - which will be pretty dark at first and may have trigger warnings just like fair warning lol but yeah enjoy and let me know what you think! Xo _

This years Queen of the Bean was a pretty young thing unlike last years and so she would be bedded for sure. Her soft features not entirely unlike Diane in her younger years Catherine mused, _that surely boded well for them,_ what with Henry loosing his mind and all. This would most definitely be a very trying day. Removing her crown begrudgingly, she handed it over to the _annual harlet_. Catherine hated this day. The adultery on any other day of the calendar year was another matter but this, having some kitchen whore wear her crown, knowing full well that she was in _her_ husbands bed, having him call _her_ his Queen, well that was something she truly did loath.

Though it did provide an ample opportunity to go through with her plan. She spoke with the ditsy little thing, giving the doe eyed brunette the necessary potion, relying on the girl being as honest and innocent as she portrayed to scare her about Henry's sexual appetite enough to trick her into using it. Not that her deception was in any way malicious, if anything she might be saving her from becoming the Kings next victim. Praying that everything would run smoothly and that her problems would soon be handled she set about keeping a promise.

The Queen walked towards her chambers where her pregnant daughter awaited her arrival. '_My daughter is pregnant.' _The thought had her face alight with a brilliant smile few had ever seen on her, one that stopped more than a few nobles in their tracks as she walked passed them as if this were the happiest day of her life. The Queen, happy on the day of the bean festival? _How peculiar._

As she swung the doors open she found Elisabeth to be curled up in one of her arm chairs reading letters. "Alone at last" she smiled from across the room, causing her daughter to look up with a startle "come here my darling" she added lovingly as she held her arms out for her now not-so-little girl.

Without hesitation Elisabeth jumped up and rushed into her mothers embrace, this was perhaps the first time since her arrival that they had had a moment just to themselves, without Henry ruining it or a hundred guards ready to pounce or even attention hogging little brothers. Not that she didn't love Charles and little Henry with all her heart but, "Mother I have missed you"

"And I you, my warrior princess" Catherine hummed through a rare, genuine smile, the one she saved only for her children. "Are you finally ready to tell me everything that went on in my absence?" Her daughter prodded, still hugging her tightly. "I suppose now is a good a time as any" her mother answered, rolling her eyes at the young girls relentlessness. Sometimes she thought her children were perhaps _too_ much like their mother. "Come let us lay down" she insisted, guiding her little Queen over to the bed, Elisabeth waited for her mother to get into a comfortable position before sliding onto the bed, laying down with her head in Catherine's lap. It was how they always sat when they were to talk about something serious, as Elisabeth knew it eased her mothers nerves to run her fingers through her long ebony locks as she spoke of things that troubled her. And being wrapped in her mothers embrace did much to calm her own fears as well.._they were a perfect pair, the two of them_.

With a sigh Catherine began, her fingers unconsciously starting to undo the braids in her daughters hair as she spoke. "Well it all started with Mary's return, Nostradamus had a vision that her marriage to Francis would bring about his death"

Elisabeth almost jumped to her feet in panic, "_Mother! _And you still let them marry?! Are you-" much like her mother she believed Nostradamus' prophecies to be almost certainties but her rant about finding a way to annul the marriage was cut short when her mother interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" She threatened with a raised eyebrow, smirking when her answer was given in the form of silence as she placed her head back in the French Queens lap. "_Hm, that's what I thought_. So, I did everything in my power of course to separate them. It was exhausting, I tried to ruin her, that didn't work. Then I tried to kill her a few times, that didn't stick either. I even brought Olivia back to court hoping to way Francis' affections, again to no avail." Catherine explained with a series of exaggerated expressions and exasperated sighs meant to make her daughter giggle and lighten the very morbid topic. "They're so insufferably in love it's _infuriating_. As is Mary, still stubborn as a mule. Then of course came the legitimising Bash ordeal that was just down right exhausting. _I mean really,_ how they thought that would work I will never know." She went on with yet another roll of her eyes. "Of course that gave your father reason to finally get rid of me."

"But how could that be reason enough? I mean Adultery, really that was the best he could do? Every one knows you would _never_" the dark eyed beauty responded, instantly coming to the defence of her mothers honour.

"Rumours are as good as the truth at court, my darling, you know that." Came her blonde mothers simple answer "And though the accusations made against Nostradamus and myself were, of course unfounded..there is something I must tell you, before you find out from another." She added reluctantly, her hands now fiddling to redo the braids they had previously untied. She wasn't sure exactly how to say what it was she needed to. Elisabeth was resourceful, as were all her children and she knew that whether she told her or not, eventually the Spanish Queen would discover the truth.

"Mama, what is it?" Came the concerned query after almost a minute of silence. Elisabeth knew her mother well enough to know this must indeed be serious if it had her at such a loss for words. Guessing her fears though, the young girl, as always, said exactly the right thing to get her mother talking again. "You know there's nothing you could say that could turn me from you"

Catherine smiled down at her, sometimes wondering if her young princess was reading her mind."Oh my sweet girl" she grinned, tracing the contours of her pretty young face with the tips of her fingers, "whatever would I do without you"

"Go positively mad I'm sure" the younger of the two replied with a smirk, causing her mother heartily in agreement. After a few moments more, she continued with her story, determined to get it out before she had the chance to change her mind.

"Long ago, before Francis was born...I made a mistake." She started, swallowing hard as she went on. Not one to dwell on the past, this part of her life wasn't something she remembered fondly, nor particularly wanted to revisit, but alas she pushed on. "You're father..he would flaunt Diane in my face mercilessly, having her sit in his lap during meetings with foreign ministers, give her luxuries meant to be reserved for the Queen, honours, everything. It got so much worse after Bash was born, I was _tormented_ everyday, ridiculed by half the court" stopping a moment to collect herself she felt long elegant fingers start to lace themselves through her own. Squeezing them gratefully she continued on. If there had been one thing Elisabeth had learned about her mother it was that it was always better to be silent. If you were to listen quietly and patiently you'd find yourself privy to a much better look at who Catherine de Medici really was. "...There was a man, a friend of your fathers..he saw me as more than a _barren Medici bitch._ He cared about me, watched over me and made an effort to sooth the wounds left by your fathers words..we became friends rather quickly and for a short time things were looking up. But then he went and made me fall in love with him." She shrugged, almost sadly as if she wasn't completely sure whether she regretted it or not. "We were able to hide the affair for a while, until I fell pregnant."

Her daughter let out a loud gasp, unable to hide her outrage at the conclusions her story had drawn "_Mother!_ Is Francis-"

"_No_, Elisabeth" she deadpanned with a rather unimpressed expression upon her face "Francis is your fathers. _But he wasn't my first born_. Two years before I gave birth to a daughter. She was born with a mark on her face, known to run in her fathers family line. I knew Henry would know immediately she wasn't his so I sent her away with Nostradamus' father, my physician at the time as he promised he could remove it. Weeks later I heard word that she had died of natural causes." It was a struggle to keep her voice steady during that part of her very painful history, as the wounds had been freshly opened and when it came to the fates of her more misfortunate children, healing her heart was a hard feat to accomplish.

"_Oh Mama_, I'm so sorry, you must've been crushed" at heart she was a sensitive soul, not unlike Mary and it took sheer will power not to pull her mother into a bone crushing hug and never letting her go. She knew Catherine would only find such and act patronising and she didn't want to risk being shut out just yet, so she stayed as still as she could as her mothers hands continued to tangle themselves into dark tresses.

"if only it were that simple, my love." Came her weak smile "In your absence I discovered he had deceived me. The child lived but after his efforts to correct her face she was severely disfigured. She had been living like a savage for years in the shadows of this very castle unbeknownst to any of us." At this point she was barely holding back her tears, though Elisabeth pretended not to notice, merely nestling herself in closer to her mothers waist wordlessly in a show of comfort. _One_ _Catherine_ _was_ _indeed_ _grateful_ _for_.

"My God..and where is she now, is she here still?!" She asked apprehensively, deciding she would quite like to meet this disgruntled older sister of hers, hoping she could offer her some of the love she'd been deprived of these many years.

"No, no.._now she really is gone."_ Came the equally relieved and deeply remorseful answer. There were so many things Catherine wished she could've done differently so that things could have turned out a little less bleak for her eldest child. _So many what ifs, so many regrets_. "After learning of her true parentage, she was..distraught, she hated me for abandoning her, she kidnapped your younger brothers intent on murdering them to punish me. It was Mary who put her out of her misery. Unknowingly changing her own fate, as with the death of my true born Nostradamus' vision of their future was altered to show them happily married and with children"

"explaining your sudden support of their union upon my return" Elisabeth mused "...what was her name, my older sister?"

"Clarissa.." Her mother answered softly.

"_Clarissa_." She may have only just learned of her existence but her heart ached for her. She made no judgements about her mother for having her in the first place, in fact t

She was glad that for at least a small portion of her life she knew a man that didn't treat get like dirt. She merely wished things could've been different for sibling, undeserving of the hand she was dealt. "I shall pray for her soul..that she finds peace."

Catherine never prayed. She used to long ago but as they continued to go unanswered she came to the conclusion that God either didn't exist or didn't see her as worth helping. Either way she was on her own and the practice was a useless waste of her precious time. Though she had done her best not to let her beliefs rub off on her children. She wanted them to have something to believe in, something to keep them innocent and pure. She took solace in the fact that Elisabeth would pray for her sister, _regardless_ of whether or not it would make a difference, it couldn't hurt. And on the off chance it did work, it'd be worth it. "After the life she led..she deserves it more than any of us"

"and your relationship with Mary, what is it now?" Her daughter asked, changing the subject after a few moments of respectful silence. Not wanting to get bogged down in such an awful mood.

"_Well, I am her mother in law_" she replied sarcastically before letting out a soft chuckle at the brunettes unimpressed expression and answering the question that had actually been asked of her. "..things are still tense between us, but I have hope that things may one day be as they were, before she left for the convent. _Perhaps now that you've returned they will be"_ In the days when Mary and Elizabeth had both been young and sharing a room the three of them had been like the musketeers. The best of friends, getting into trouble every which way they went. It was a time full of laughter and joy that was cut short much too soon.

"You know I must eventually return to Spain" the young Queen reminded with a smirk as she arched her head to look up at her mother. "But not yet" came the firm reply of a lioness not ready to part with her cub.

"No, not yet" she sighed happily, tracing patterns into the material of Catherine's dress "So..are you going to tell me what's going on with father?" She asked after a moment, though proceeding with caution as she knew her mother was not eager to speak of it.

"Truthfully, not even I know, not fully anyway." She replied, leaning back against her bedhead, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "I suspect he is going mad. He's been having headaches, acting strangely, unable to focus on anything other than his obsession with taking England, he's become more aggressive, violent."

"Has he hurt you?" Elisabeth all but growled, sitting up straight so that she might see her mothers face properly and perhaps check for signs of injury "Is that why you were so shaken earlier?" Came the persistent interrogation as she cupped the blondes cheek.

"No, he didn't touch me." Catherine smiled, trying to hide her amusement at her daughters antics "His anger is just becoming more difficult to navigate around is all" she elaborated calmly, her hand coming up to cover Elisabeth's, moving to place a kiss on her olive toned palm, before letting her daughters hand drop to her lap.

"Mama if that's true, he's dangerous, he could hurt someone, anyone. We can't allow him to just-"

"_oh honestly darling, you'd think you'd never met your mother" _the Queen of France laughed, cutting off interrupting her daughters concerns. "So you're handling it?" She smiled, the tension disappearing from her shoulders as she allowed herself to relax. "If not me, than who else dear" Catherine smirked confidently, leaving Elisabeth with little option but to calm down and believe her mother would do as she'd always done and keep them all safe.

"your turn little dear, I want to hear all about your time as Queen." She insisted, changing the subject and shifting focus off of her for the will, too tired to answer any more questions from her inquisitive little dove.

"it was frightening at first, Philip is much older than me and has had wives before so it was hard not to be intimidated walking in, especially since I'd had never been there before." Henry had forbid it, still scarred from his time there as a child, he hadn't even wanted to agree to their union, his view of Spaniards being so tainted. But Catherine had done her research and knew him to be a good caring man, one kind enough to be trusted with her daughter and strong enough to be her equal. "But I needn't have been afraid as he is a kind and gentle man, with a good heart. He had a mistress when I arrived but after a few months together he dismissed her. He says I _enchant_ him." Elisabeth explained gleefully, her happiness and love for her husband written so clearly over her face she needn't say another word. "He adores me and I love him. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a man like him knowing how easily I could've ended up married to someone like father" she added with a relieved sigh that broke Catherine's heart.

"Your father isn't _all_ bad, my love." She defended softly, not entirely sure why she found it necessary. In truth she too was glad Elisabeth hadn't ended up with someone as immature as Henry, but she didn't want her daughter to think so little of her father. "I know my stories paint him in a bad light but he wasn't always that way. We were madly in love once.._some days we still are"_

"Only some days?" She smirked knowingly. Always the most intuitive of the Medici-Valois children, Elisabeth could see even when her parents were apparently blind to it that they loved each other deeply. But it was a toxic kind of love she believed her mother to precious for.

"It's complicated." She snipped in an entirely unamused tone. "Go on with your story"

"Well he hosts tournaments in my honour frequently, and he's very protective." She went on with a large grin. Eager to tell her mother all about her new life in Spain. "One of the nobles insulted me, said that a woman should be seen and not heard, Philip almost took his head clean off. But alas he had children so I convinced him a simple banishment would suffice."

"_What's this?"_ She feigned shock "My hot tempered princess has become merciful in her rule?" Elisabeth laughed, swatting her mothers arm before reciting her most common lesson as a child

"_Smile and be kind, make them trust you so that when it is time for them to pay-_"

"-_they suspect nothing until they're already choking on they're last breath_." Catherine finished for her "Very good, my dear" she praised with an affectionate hum.

"I learned from the best, Mama."

Meanwhile Henry was quickly being entranced by the new Queen of the Bean, loving the way the innocent faced little girl took control. She reminded him somewhat of Catherine, with her porcelain features and her bossy attitude. He wondered why his wife couldn't ever take charge like this, in the name of his pleasure instead of constant anguish. Beginning to resent her more for withholding the fun that, in his confused state of mind, she surely knew how to bring. It seemed to almost escape his notice though that during most of the games he played with the young Penelope his mind would continuously wander to fair haired beauty that was his wife.

Henry's condition continued to worsen, his headaches increasing in both frequency and severity. The King was doing all in his power to ignore it and go on living in denial of his deteriorating health, though such a thing was difficult enough without Catherine making it harder by pestering him in her every spare minute to seek physicians aid. He supposed at least it meant she values his health if nothing else. But she wasn't what he wanted to concentrate on, he _wanted_ to think _only_ of Penelope. The pretty face that actually _wanted_ to be his Queen and whom was able to ignite his passion like none but one. He was blind to her ambition and ulterior motives, too caught up in ability to make him beg.

Unfortunately for her, the stupid kitchen whore picks the wrong side. Believing herself capable of opposing the Queen of France she tries to outwit Catherine by telling Henry of the 'medicine' she so adamantly insisted be poured into the Kings wine. Of course Henry is driven wild with rage, though not entirely certain one way or the other if his wife would try to poison him, _though he trusted whatever it was wasn't lethal_, Catherine would never kill him of that he was almost sure. He had decided her trickery had gone too far. To try and turn his new little play mate against him was a crime he demanded Catherine be punished for.

It was his Penelope's idea to slip the potion to the Queen herself, _to give her a taste of her own medicine_, a suggestion made with a malicious glee. Henry had been quite excited about the plan himself, watching from a distance as the Queen of the Bean subtly slipped the contents of the vile into a goblet of wine before handing it to his dethroned wife, a vindictive smirk fixed on his face. He watched her for a long while after, trying to see what her reaction would be, an uneasy feeling quelling in the pit of his stomach as he worried the worst might happen. His mind tortured with the scenarios of her death, _he hadn't a clue what he would do without her_, and yet if she did die than he had saved himself from the same fate. _A thought that strangely offered him no consolation._

Tired of waiting for the fool of a girl to do her duty, Catherine found herself in her husbands chambers attempting to talk some sense into the girl and not for the first time today. _So far she was proving to be astonishingly useless_.

Though she supposed she shouldn't have been shocked by the revelation that the peasant tramp had double crossed her, she was. Merely because she didn't think her smart enough to take advantage of Henry's current condition. _A mistake she wouldn't make twice, _as she found herself begrudgingly impressed. Catherine hated to lose, _despised it._ But she was humble enough to take the rare occasions she was beaten in stride, usually. Though when she was forced to watch her husband ramming his tongue down the brunettes well used throat her restraint wore thin. She brought her hand up to intervene but felt herself starting to sway involuntarily, _she hadn't that much to drink, had she? _

The next thing she knew Henry's strong had, his venomous words were spoken merely inches from her face and had she heard them the Queen was quite sure she would've been upset but her mind was so hazy she could barely comprehend her own thoughts. It felt as if she were underwater and all the outside world were looking down on her from of above, their voices sounding like little more than incomprehensible gurgles. It was the vague sound of laughter that alerted her to the fact she had been drugged, her brow furrowed as she tried hard to think of what to do to help herself but her thoughts just wouldn't quite piece together.

She panicked when Henry shoved her back, the absence of his hand on her arm making her loose her bearings. His Queen was struggling to stand and when her little voice called out to him softly Henry almost relented, taking a step back in her direction. Though when he felt the brunette tug hard on his arm his harsher side took over and he remembered that this is what she had tried to do to him. She deserved this, he told himself. Trying to dull the ache in his chest that told him to pick her up in his arms and rush her to Nostradamus and have him undo whatever sorcery this was. Though, with a sharp breath out and another push from his new mistress he did what he was famous for; _turned his back and walked away._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: **__hope you like the update! for the next chapter you can look forward to some Cathry fun but it's sort of a calm before the storm and you hate me for the two chapters after ;) XP love you guys, don't firg to let me know what you think Xox _

Left weakened and alone in a room no one would be likely to check for hours, as no one wished to disturb the King when seen going into his chambers soon after on of his ladies, Catherine forced herself not to panic. Her vision was blurred and her balance was questionable at best, her mind swimming with a thousand thoughts at once whilst simultaneously feeling completely blank somehow. It was almost like being drunk, yet the side-affects were amplified tenfold and if she remembered Nostradamus' explanation correctly it wouldn't be long until the drug overcame her and she lost consciousness. At this point she saw two possible options; 1. Make her way to the bed and lay down before that happened to avoid injuring herself should she collapse on the stone floor, or 2. Make her way towards the door and do all that she could to find someone, anyone, before the potion took full affect and dropped where she stood.

As the former seemed far too much like giving up, the Italian blooded Queen moved towards the doorway that lead out towards the halls with as much determination and strength as she could muster. Stumbling along she was forced to lean on almost every bit of furniture along the way for support, yet never one to quit, the Medici blonde made it to the door, though exhausted from the effort it had taken. _As if sent by the heavens, _Mary showed up right at that moment, with a sigh of relief she all but threw herself at the Scottish Queen, briefly explaining her situation before allowing herself to stop fighting the drugs and fade into unconsciousness. Usually Catherine would despise showing weakness to anyone, _especially_ young Mary with their relationship being what it was at the moment, but if there was one thing she could say about her daughter-in-law is that she always came through in a bind. _Something they had in common, and something the French Queen sorely needed at the moment._

Mary had screamed out for help, horror filling her mind that Henry may have killed his wife and a childlike fear that this may be the end, not of the Queen that had tried to kill her and come between she and her love, the Queen she herself had been ready to see beheaded just weeks ago, but Catherine. The woman that had been a mother to her much of her early childhood and treated her with love and kindness at a time not many others did, the woman she hadn't felt still existed until now, as her face was no longer marred by malice nor her eyes cloaked with secret plots and schemes, now as she slept in this comatose like state she looked like the peaceful, compassionate woman she had been before Mary was made to leave for the convent. As her breaths slowed and her pulse became harder to detect the terrified brunette started to panic, wondering for a brief moment how she ever thought she could kill her, as the mere possibility of her death now shook her to her core. She thought of Francis and Elisabeth, Charles and little Henry, and Claude whom she hadn't seen in years, how would they go on without the mother that had been their for them throughout there every step, protecting and guiding them each and every day. None were old enough to be without her yet, and how would they handle knowing it had been their _father_ that killed her? They'd be destroyed. Elisabeth would surely run Henry through herself,_ if Francis didn't beat her to it _and soon enough they'd be at war with Spain and the whole country would be brought to its knees.

The young scots melodramatic inner monologue was interrupted though, when a dozen servants came rushing to her aid.

"It is the Queen, she's ill" Mary explained, not wanting to divulge the fact that she was poisoned just yet, not until something could be done and she could tell Francis herself rather than him hearing through gossip. Also wanting to avoid accidentally notifying one of Elisabeth's spies of the situation as she wasn't quite ready to deal with the wrath she would surely rain down on everyone in sight once she found out. "You must help me take her to her chambers and retrieve Nostradamus for her at once" She demanded and with a few curt nods and '_yes your majesty's_' it was done.

One of the stronger men lifting the Queen into his arms and holding her securely, two ladies maids flanking his sides to make sure she was in no danger of being dropped and of course, still looked as regal as possible despite her incapacitation. The others all running off to find the apothecary and perhaps only friend of their Queen Catherine. Mary followed behind her mother-in-law, tentatively wanting to make sure she was handled carefully and to find out whether her condition could be remedied once Nostradamus was there to help. As far as the young brunette was concerned leaving her side was an impossibility until her breathing was normal and her eyes were open.

Nostradamus had guessed immediately what was wrong when the distraught servant girl ran down to tell him that the Queen had collapsed in the arms of Mary, Queen of Scots. Wondering when, if ever, she would learn from all these plans gone awry and stop meddling, he grabbed a vile of the antidote he had made earlier and made his way to Catherine's chambers in a hurry.

Upon his arrival the young brunette let out a visible sigh of relief before ordering all others to leave. "Nostradamus, the King has poisoned her, she told me before she fainted." The panicked Queen informed. "Do not worry yourself, your Majesty. I believe I have the very ailment we are looking for" he assured as he walked over to the sleeping Catherine to examine her condition, his soft quiet tone working to calm Mary considerably. After checking the state of her vitals the seer moved to open her mouth, finding tiny blue spots on her tongue that confirmed his suspicion that it was indeed the potion intended for Henry himself. Mary watched him curiously throughout the examination relaxing as he seemed to have discovered the cause of her condition and hopefully the remedy. "Is it what you thought?" She prodded, eyebrow raised as she grew tired of waiting for answers, his silence beginning to weigh on her nerves. "Yes." He answered simply as he began preparing the antidote for consumption. When she continued to stare at him he realised that, like Catherine, that would not be enough of an answer for the Queen.

"She has been drugged with a sleeping potion meant to mimic a coma like state. Once I give her the antidote she will slowly begin to rouse from her unconscious state. She should have a full recovery within the hour" with a relieved smile Mary expressed her thanks and received a slight nod in return from her quiet companion. "if you would be so kind as to lift her head so I might-"

"_Where is she?_!" Elisabeth boomed as she threw the doors to her mothers chambers wide open, interrupting Nostradamus' quiet request, she looked ready to take on an army should it be necessary to see her mother alive and well. _It seems her spies worked quickly indeed, _Mary thought, now glad she had thought to lie about the Queens condition when consulting the servants. Turning to see the young brunette and the physician by her mothers bedside the Spanish Queen did what she could to contain her anger as she approached them. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, her voice as level as possible as she tried to force the fear from it the way her mother had taught her.

Knowing the temper of Catherine's fiery daughter, Nostradamus thought it perhaps wise to go along with Mary's earlier white lie. "Your Majesty, the Queen has fallen ill-" Elisabeth held up her hand to stop him from speaking further before responding with a barely contained fury that vibrated off of her every softly spoken syllable in a way that was truly frightening. "Nostradamus, I have adored you since I was a child and I hold a great respect for you and your gifts. _Lie to me again and I shall see you burned at the stake._" There was a danger in her voice that dared them not to believe her and sent chills up both their spines. They knew she wasn't bluffing. With a slight glance towards each other Mary nodded her permission and the seer tried again. "Your mother has been drugged" Elisabeth's eyes went wide with horror and her mouth fell opened, he gave her no chance to speak though as he went on "I have the cure in my hand and once administered the drug should lose its affect within the hour"

"_Should_? You mean it may not?" She snapped in response.

"_It will"_ the physician corrected rather nervously.

The Spanish Queen held his gaze for a few moments, analysing him, checking for any sign of deception. Eventually deciding she was satisfied she offered a simple nod and moved over to her mother, Nostradamus let out the breath he'd been holding and did the same. The raven haired beauty climbed into bed behind her mother, lifting the top half of Catherine's body and bringing her to rest in her arms so her head was elevated, the way the physician had attempted to have Mary hold her before. Carefully Nostradamus poured the second vile down her throat whilst Elisabeth held her up and the Scottish Queen watched.

For a while after they sat their in silence, waiting for any signs of life to come from the Queen they all loved, _whether they wanted to or not._ When finally a slight whimper left Catherine's lips and her brow creased in a way that suggested she was thinking of something unpleasant, the tears Elisabeth had been holding back threatened to finally break through. She hated seeing her mother this way, so weak and not at all herself. She knew how much Catherine would hate to be seen like this as well which made it all the worse, she felt as though she was intruding on her mothers privacy, that _they_ were. Hating every minute of it she could hardly wait for her mother to wake. The longer it took the more aggravated she became as the rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach she wanted to make whomever was responsible for this pay, and pay dearly.

"_Who did this to her?"_ She asked, the calm mask she attempted to hold onto starting to crack. She looked between the two waiting for an answer as they looked at each other. This had been what Mary was afraid of. Everyone who had ever meet Elisabeth knew to harm Catherine was to covet death, and judging by the look in her eyes now she would not be deterred when informed who the perpetrator was. For a moment she considered just telling her that it was Penelope, let her kill the girl and satisfy her need for retribution, _that'd solve at least a few problems._ Of course it would then cause others when Henry found out and took out his anger on anyone to breath the wrong way. Though what was the alternative? _Tell her it was her father and let her attempt regicide? _If she succeeded, Francis' first act as King would have to be to declare war on Spain and probably kill his sister to show France that the murder of their King would not go unpunished. And of course if she failed, Henry would likely threaten to have her executed if he didn't kill her himself and then once again they would be embarking on war with Spain.

Though by the time the Scot had analysed all the possible risks, Elisabeth had already figured out the culprit based on her hesitancy to answer. "My father. _He did this"_ her voice was like ice and if looks could kill, Henry Valois would already be a dead man. Mary tried not to panic whilst Nostradamus prayed for the antidote to travel faster, as it was the only thing that could save them now.

With a nervous gulp the Queen of Scotland tried to reason with the Queen of Spain "Elisabeth _please_, think-"

"If you plan to defend him, _old friend_, I suggest you think twice" she cut her off smoothly giving her a smile that was completely devoid of warmth. Her father had gone too far, she wouldn't allow him to hurt her mother anymore, _even if that meant putting him down like the no good dog he was._

"I'm not defending him I'm-"

"You may not be, _but I am_" came Catherine's groggy voice, interrupting the young brunette for a second time. All eyes turned to her, each smiling widely relieved to see her awake and talking. Mary never thought she'd be so happy to hear the Queens voice, but knowing that she was alright left her feeling positively elated, a feeling only bettered by the fact that she seemed to be on her side when it came to her current argument with her former bunk buddy. "Your father..he's not well. His mind isn't right and that girl..that girl, she's making it all worse, taking advantage of his condition. It was me who gave her the potion, I told her to pour it into Henry's wine but the conniving little bitch saw an opportunity and drugged me instead."

Elisabeth hated this excuse. _Of course she made a mental note to have this foolish little kitchen whore dealt with_, but she still held her father responsible. His mental health being nothing of her concern as this recent development didn't excuse his past indiscretions; which included among many other horrors, threatening to behead her mother. She hated the way Catherine seemed to absolve him of his sins so easily but accepts that, _despite her better judgement _her mother will always love her father no matter what he has done.

After some more senseless bickering Elisabeth agreed not to try and murder her father in his sleep any time soon and Mary decides she needs to go and see Francis and update him on the day's events. Wishing Catherine a speedy recovery before being on her way. Nostradamus stayed to monitor his Queen and make sure she stayed in good health whilst she lay comfortably in her daughters fiercely protective arms.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted though as a page boy entered to demand their presence on request of the King. "_Tell him; _the Queen is ill and shall not attend" her daughter snarled, holding back what she really wanted to say and more than a few choice words she'd have loved to have thrown in. "The King informed me that he knows of the Queens condition, your majesty" the boy replied nervously "he demanded her presence regardless"

She was about to abuse the poor child and instruct him to tell her father must where he could shove it, but her diatribe was stopped when Catherine lay a hand on her arm "The Queen of Spain cannot overrule the King of France, _not in French Court_" she reminded softly, before turning to the page "inform my husband that I shall be there shortly." With a grateful nod he took off down the hall to do just that and Catherine rose from her bed, still a little shaky on her legs. "Mother you can barely walk, how do you suppose you will get dressed?" She deadpanned. "_I suppose I won't_" she answered nonchalantly, surprising both Nostradamus and Elisabeth as she made her way towards the door in the sleepwear she had been changed into by the servants when she had first gotten to her rooms. The Queen was never one to look less than presentable and so her sudden willingness to walk around court in her pyjamas had them both concerned, maybe she wasn't as well as she seemed? In truth she felt awful but she knew she would get no rest unless she gave Henry what he wanted, so she decided it was best to go looking as awful as she felt and hopefully he would feel guilty enough to send her back to bed early instead of making her sit through hours of..._whatever the hell this would end up being._

Henry watched with cruel glee as he killed two birds with one stone. Enjoying their pain as was his right. He was chosen by God to rule as he desired, _nothing he did could possibly be wrong_ he told himself as he watched his bastard son marry his cast off mistress. It was quite fitting really, _almost poetic_ he thought to himself. Neither were good enough for him, and now the one thing they had in common would bring them together.

He made a big show about his '_Queen_' in front of Catherine, having her sit on _her_ throne as he laced their fingers together, letting their hands hang between the two chairs the way he had often done with his wife in their youth. Convinced this would be what hurt her, _that was the only thing she ever really cared about_; her status.

It was true, it did hurt her. Seeing that filthy prostitute sitting on her throne not only stung but enraged and disgusted her to the point she had to suppress a snarl. Though, as always, it was the things Henry did almost obliviously that hurt her more. Watching him hold her hand across the chair in a way that mirrored how their younger selves would, once upon a time when they could barely stand going ten minutes without touching each other, wounded her more deeply than any game he was playing with his little Queen, as it effectively destroyed one of the few memories of their happiness she still held onto, _making it meaningless and cheap._

She sat in the chair he had had brought over to her when she entered the room, he like his daughter and the seer had almost panicked upon seeing her appearance. She didn't look messy or unkept by any means, in fact she was so beautiful one may not even have noticed her wardrobe. But it wasn't often Catherine allowed herself to be seen when she wasn't dripping with jewels and wearing some expensive gown. But now it seemed she was too weak to care and that scared him more than he'd ever admit.

She was trying not to look at him as she was _so very disappointed._ _Disappointed_ that he allow himself to be seen as such a fool, that he allowed this little girl to manipulate him, _disappointed_ in his childish antics aimed to cause her pain and though she never cared for either of them, _disappointed_ in this farce of a wedding he had concocted to amuse himself. It wasn't fair to them, to trap them in a marriage neither wanted and condemned them to a life of unhappiness when their only true crime was they had outlived their usefulness to him.

Henry's eyes drifted to her often though, she felt his gaze on her. The Queen did her best not to respond but after a while it seemed he had totally forgotten about the ceremony and now was completely fixated on his wife.

He was watching her, trying to gage how sick she was from afar. She was pale and looked rather clammy, _maybe she really had tried to poison him_. His concern grew as he saw her start to sway, for a moment he was sure she was going to fall out of the chair and he almost leapt towards her, as if he had any chance of catching her from this distance. _Of course,_ _Nostradamus had come to her rescue_, holding her steady. He had always resented their relationship, mostly because he was never privy to the details of it, leaving him perpetually jealous and untrusting of the seer.

The ceremony seemed to go by within the blink of an eye as much of what was contained in a usual ceremony had been skipped upon his command, as he wanted this matter settled as quickly as humanly possible. _It truly was a joke of a union_, he thought to himself with something vaguely resembling guilt. A feeling dismissed as suddenly as it came about when he waved them off to sign their marriage contracts before heading over to address his wife. Genuinely intent on asking about her condition, though he was stopped short when his eldest daughter stepped between them. Blocking her mother from whatever further cruelty he may inflict, the look she gave him when their eyes met filled him with remorse and regret. Elisabeth had inherited her mothers ability to make him despise himself for his misdeeds, with the added impact of her being _his little princess, _now looking at him with such burning hatred and disappointment..he would do anything if he thought it might make her look at him the way she used to when she was _daddy's little girl_. But he knew, _he didn't deserve that._ Henry hung his head in shame before her, wanting desperately to speak to Catherine but not able to completely destroy whatever pieces of his relationship with Elisabeth that may be salvageable by having her physically removed from his path, as he knew that would be the only way to get her to stand down.

The French Queen saw the kicked-puppy expression on her husbands face and could read his dilemma effortlessly. For a moment she considered letting him suffer but, what she had said to her daughter earlier had been true, he _was_ sick and she didn't want to set him off, especially when his concern seemed at least somewhat genuine. Catching his eye, she gave him a weak, tired smile meant to signify her good health. Though, knowing it hadn't been as convincing as she had hoped, Catherine cleared her throat softly, "I'm alright, Henry." She assured, her eyes locked with his. He had lingered a few moments after as if attempting to catch any glimpse of deception, though as she held his gaze with a soft smile and a quietly returning strength, he accepted his wife's word as truth and went off with his new little pet to try and erase her from his troubled mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: **Hello Lovelies, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Hahha but anyways,_

_So I don't really know about this one it was basically just a filler before shit gets real in the next chapter but yeah, I hope you like it and let me know what you think xxx also I just got a new Tumblr which is **jaded-ivory-queen **so follow me on there and I shall follow you back. Also: Medici Blood and Lady Love are both being updated this weekend so stay tuned XP_

In the days after the whole wife poisoning, son marrying, Scottish mistress ridding extravaganza that the King had already almost completely forgotten about, he began to tire of his Queen of the bean.

After all there only so many experiments one could do before eventually running out of ideas, as the young Penelope had quickly begun to, leaving the King bored, unsatisfied and thinking of his wife.

He wasn't sure what it was, whether it be her pride, her resilience or her beauty but in recent days he found himself struggling to get her off his mind. Every time he laid eyes on his sweet Catherine he felt as though he was seeing her for the first time, totally breath-taken by the sight. His rekindled obsession had gotten to the point he had himself half convinced that the air was harder to breath when she wasn't around.

Of course, being King and chosen by God, he saw no reason to suffer his obsession in silence. And much to her outrage, he developed a habit of kissing her in public where he knew she could not refuse nor deny him her affections should he seek it.

Catherine tried to ignore the stir it was causing amongst the usual court gossip but it was almost impossible to block out all the whispers as she walked down the hall.

"_The king has gone so mad he's trying to win the affections of the Ice Queen"_

_"What's was wrong with him? Why would he want her when he had his choice of beautiful young women"_

_"What of the Queen do you think she'll fall into his bed again?"_

_"No, she's much too prudish for that"_

_"She'd have to be a complete an utter fool to think she'd be able to keep his attention once he's got what he wants"_

_"What's peeked his sudden interest? Why now? ..maybe his mind is truly gone"_

_"The Queen is surely beautiful but don't they hate each other? Are they reconciling?"_

_"What will that mean for France?"_

Every overheard question echoed the ones in her own mind. Each acting as an extra twist to the knife buried in her chest. Hearing it from others mouths was just confirmation that all her fears were truths. For a few moments there she had almost let herself have hope, when he glided across the polished floors of the throne room and walked directly toward her as if she were the only one in the room, taking her face between his hands and kissing her in a way that was both familiar and totally foreign. As she felt the heat of his lips against her own and let herself melt into his touch, _for just a second_ she allowed herself to hope that there could be more to his sudden interest than just lust. _That he could truly want her. _But there was no time for such foolish dreams. And so she walked through the corridors with her head held high, as if she were completely blind to their hushed voices and hateful glares. As though she wasn't dying inside with every step she took, because _they weren't wrong. _Her husband was losing his mind and that's the _only_ reason he was giving her the time of day.

Elisabeth was about ready to spontaneously combust she was so enraged by her fathers actions, Francis was no different. The two of them had done their best to try and protect her from him over the last week but the Queen of France was no _damsel in distress. _Irritated almost, by her children's incessant need to get into pissing contests with their father she decided it was best she simply handle him herself from now on. Sending away the guards her daughter had assigned to her and avoiding her sons constant badgering, she hoped they'd soon enough get the hint that she could take care of herself.

_But when was Elizabeth ever one to listen when it came to getting between her parents?_

"Father!" She boomed as she barged into his office. "Elisabeth" he greeted tiredly, his enthusiasm for her greatly diminished after the past weeks where he had come to associate her presence with a thundering headache. "What can I do for you, my sweet?" He asked, with what sounded almost like sincerity, though his daughter had learned the hard way that her father was nothing if not a convincing liar. _One that had burned her one too many times to ever be trusted again._ Unlike her mother, who seemed to have a knack for forgiveness in regards to Henry, Elisabeth held a true _hatred_ for him ever since the incident that took place a few years prior. His every attempt at kindness or fatherly affection only serving to feed the fire within her belly.

"You can keep your hands off of my mother" she snapped back, her fury mounting just at the sight of him. _How dare he_. After all he'd done throughout their marriage, to think that he could just start stealing kisses in the middle of court? It was despicable, especially knowing what a private woman Catherine was. Even in their years together public displays of affection had never been her thing. "You mean _my _wife" came the smug reply that had his daughter considering lunging the desk to strangle him. "I mean _my _mother who you've hurt far to many times for me to allow you to go on with these little games" Elisabeth answered curtly, grinding her back teeth and trying to keep her temper from flaring.

"_I'm not playing any-" _the King instantly tried to defend, more out of habit than anything, though he was quickly cut off by a very Catherine like wave of his daughters hand. "_Oh save it Henry,_ you've been toying with her all week and I won't watch it go on for another second" she snapped again, quickly loosing the little patients she had when walking in. "_What_ did you just call me?" Her father asked shocked. Never had she ever addressed him by his first name, as if he were nothing to her.

"The only title you've ever _earned_" she shot back, her upper lip curled slightly in her disdain.

"_Insolent child!_ I am your father and your _King_!" Henry roared, lashing out in his pain. Elisabeth had always been his favourite after Bash and to see such hatred in her eyes cut him deeply, even in his minds current state. "You neither! _Nor have you been for a long while." _Elisabeth replied immediately with equal ferocity. "I am no longer a _princess of France_. I am the _Queen of Spain_ and I do not answer to _you_." She reminded venomously, a cruel unamused smile, one she'd unquestionably gotten from him graced her beautiful features as she spoke her next words. "You want me to show you respect? You want me to call you _father_? Then perhaps for once in your life you should do something to _deserve_ it."

"_My Elisa, please-_" Henry softened, crushed by the sight of his daughter grown bitter and pained far beyond her years, but she didn't allow him the apology he was sure to make.

"_Don't_. I don't want your words - they are of no use to me. You want to _prove_ you love me? _Show me._ Leave my mother be." She demanded before turning around and leaving him to decide what was worth more. _His games or his daughter._

Meanwhile, Penelope was doing everything in her power to keep the Kings attention. Pulling out every trick at her disposal to entertain his Majesty's short attention span long enough to keep him wandering back to Catherine. Though her well of depraved ideas was beginning to dry up and Henry's obsession with his wife was quickly reaching the point where it didn't matter what she did.

"I have brought you a gift." The King announced upon entering his chambers where his mistress lay waiting, closely followed by one of the servants carrying a decent sized box. "Oh? What is it?" The young Queen of the Bean asked excitedly as she jumped up to retrieve her latest present. She had received many in recent days but the feeling happiness that filled her chest each time she saw a new box coming her way hadn't faded a bit.

"_Open it and you'll see"_ he answered in annoyance. Her voice starting to grind his nerves, like nails on a chalk board, as if head wasn't pounding hard enough after his run in with Elisabeth. He had spent the majority of the day trying to find a solution to his current predicament before finally being struck with an idea that may help him have it all. _Or at least give him an illusion he could be content with._ Not that she was anything but oblivious, simply looking up at him with a gleeful grin before ripping open her new gift. "Oh Henry, I love it when you bring me pre-" her shrill voice came to a complete halt when she realised what was in the box_ "...a wig?"_ She questioned, perplexed as she picked it up. It was blonde and curled, almost identical to Catherine's copper locks..._almost_.

"Put it on" he urged from his armchair on the other side of the room, watching intently to see if his idea would be successful. It didn't take long for Penelope to catch on to his train of thought, looking at him august she decided to try and utilise the power play they'd developed in their games. Her tone suddenly becoming stern and commanding as the young servant tried to implore the King to see reason. "Henry this is ridiculous, I-"

"_I ORDER YOU TO WEAR IT" _Henry bellowed, cutting off any further protest with his demand, leaving no room for argument. He was all but certain Catherine would never again be with him willingly, not after all he'd done. All the lies, the betrayal, the attempts on her life. No, the King was sure his stolen kisses in the middle of crowded rooms where she couldn't deny him would be the only semblance of affection he ever saw from her and now that that too was gone, thanks to his daughters demands he was sure he'd never get to touch her again, _not that he deserved anything more._ The thought left a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but, never one to wallow in the weight of his mistakes Henry decided if his wife wasn't an option he would invent the next best thing by making his pet look as much like her as possible.

Sporting a pathetic pout and mumbling a few complaints, the brunette did as she was bid, getting up and walking towards the mirror where she fiddled with the blonde mop until it securely covered her own hair, fanning it out around her shoulders in attempt to make it look a little less like the fancied up, poorly dyed horses tail it was.

With a slightly deranged look in his eye, the increasingly unhinged monarch rose and walked over to his young mistress, large hands coming up to cup her cheeks as he searched for aspects of his love within her. "_Yes..this is much..much better" _Henry whispered lustfully as he forced his eyes to see the similarities in their bone structure, the shape of their faces, the point of their noses. With the wig she could almost pass for a young Catherine, or so he told himself as he ignored the differences in her eyes and the shape of her mouth_. It was enough_. If he closed his eyes just a little and ordered her not to speak _it was enough for him to pretend._

When they were done Penelope assumed their little game of dress up was also over, but oh how wrong she was. Henry almost took her arm off when she reached up to remove his _gift_. Insisting that she wear it from that point forward, _in and out of the bedroom_.

As she entered the throne room for the nights festivities with the retched thing still on her head, the servants she'd once been friends with but had shunned upon her rise to glory looked at her with poorly concealed smirks and the noble women that were previously jealous snickered behind her back. Catherine watched the spectacle closely, almost pitying the girl. _She was finally learning what it really meant to be Queen_.

Her smile was wistful, sad even as she witnessed the young girl be humiliated, her horrid blonde wig threatening to come away as she took her place on a borrowed thrown. Suddenly flooded with countless memories of when she too had been coming apart at the seams whilst sitting in that chair. Being little more than a child, constantly reminded of who she was and _would never truly be._

When she neared her throne and Penelope came down to meet her she wasn't quite sure what to expect but when the girl began trying to _taunt_ her, Catherine couldn't help but be impressed in spite of herself. Here she was, this _servant whore _who, judging by the wig and the perfume the Queen recognised to be her own, had just about lost her allure to the King and would no doubt be back where she belonged, _sweeping floors and cleaning out chamber pots_, before the week was up. But still she had the _gall_ to try and mock the true Queen whilst she still had the chance. An act by Catherine's calculations that was either incredibly brave or _abundantly stupid. _Though whichever it was it mattered not, as crown or no crown there was only one Queen of France and just as always, _she got the last word._

Walking away, Catherine had planned to head back to her chambers, exhausted by the mockery that had become of her court thanks to the efforts of a mad King. All the while thinking how easy it would be to take him back now that she seemed to be undoubtably the object of his desire. Making a list of pros and cons in her head, the Queen tried to reason with herself not to do any such thing until she was completely sure, her mind analysing every angle as if this were her last opportunity to win at a game of chess, considering the ever present possibility that once he had her he'd lose interest and she'd be back to square one as well as the possibility that her not going to him could end in him destroying the legacy she intended to leave her children, whilst her heart was barely fighting off the temptation to go to the man she loved, consequences be damned. It was an endless debate going on inside her head about whether it was better to was best to keep her distance from her mad King or stay closer than ever that was unexpectedly interrupted _by a rather charismatic Scot._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note: **CATHAM CHAPTER haha just like warnings for like..mature..graphic content further down lmao. This is probably the first time I've really tried to write such things btw so let me know if I did okay XD /.\ and also the song is called 'I Loved a Lassie' you can probably find it online if you want to hear it. I didn't put a whole lot of thought into that one, it was just the only one I can remember my Da singing that was actually Scottish and not Irish and I really couldn't be bothered scouring the Internet for another, so sorry if it doesn't fit the best don't hate me haha. Anyways this is basically just all Liam with random snippets of what's going on with the rest of the castle - next chapter is like major Henry/Catherine cantered though, featuring much jealous Henry lol but anyways I'll shut up now. Enjoy! And let me know what you think Xox_

"You're a saucy one aren't you?"

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Catherine scoffed before even turning around to see the owner of the heavy Scottish accent that'd dared approach her so casually. "_Saucy_?" She questioned, eyebrow raised at the unkept but somehow incredibly self confident man before her.

"Oh don't be offended, it's a good word _saucy_." The fellow insisted, not at all deterred by her only vaguely amused tone as he continued to pursue her. "It's sauce that makes food worth eating and women like _you_ that make life worth living" he went on grinning with impeccable mirth. At this point the Queen wasn't sure if she should have him executed for his insolence or appointed the new court jester. _The lengths these Scots would go for a joke, honestly._

"You're outrageous" She dismissed, shaking her head in awe at his audacity but deciding for reasons she couldn't explain to show mercy and not have him punished.

Determined though to win the affections of the one lady he'd seen all night devine enough to catch his attentions, Liam was not about to let her go so easily. "_Oh don't take yourself away from me, beauty"_ he insisted, grabbing her hand to pull her back his way.

The Queens eyes widened almost comically when she felt him take her hand, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline now convinced that this peasant was completely out of his small mind. Having no other explanation as to why he would _dare_ overstep his bounds so much as to actually touch her.

"_Do you know who I am?!_" The blonde asked in amazement as she looked at the fool sporting an awfully smug grin.

"I can guess." He answered happily, in complete oblivion to just whom it was he was addressing. Intrigued in spite of herself, Catherine held off calling her guards and allowed him to continue. "From the clothes I'd say a lady in waiting, you're too well dressed to be anything else and by the flordelee on your bracelet you serve the Queen of France, and by the tone of your conversation with the Queen, I'd say you were out of favour."

As she listened to him go on, her entire demeanour changed. _He didn't have a damn clue who she was. _Well, that certainly made a lot more sense. For a split second she considered correcting his grievous mistake but quickly realised what potential this evening now had. Whilst a little rough around the edges, he was quite handsome and charming too, though she'd never admit that to anyone other then herself. With a brief glance up to the child sitting on her thrown Catherine decided that if Henry could have his little toys, _then she would have her own_.

"_You're right. I do _serve the Queen of France." What harm could playing along do if it were only for the night?

"You see, I'm not just a pretty face. I've got brains as well" the Scot replied, all too pleased with himself as tapped his finger to his temple.

_Oh yes, a regular Aristotle. _Catherine thought, rolling her eyes discreetly "Oh, I see" she hummed in agreement before suggesting they move to some place more private, wanting to continue their little soirée but not wanting to provoke the tongues of gossip hungry nobles.

Of course, the Scot was all too pleased by the suggestion and made sure to wait a few minutes before following, as per instruction.

On the way to the balcony outside her chambers, the Queen found her heart slightly conflicted. The part of her that was a wife madly in love with her husband felt guilty for having even considered what she was about to embark on. And the part of her that was a lonely woman, desperately in need of a night filled with something more than an empty bed and some painful memories to keep her warm raging a war inside of her. But at the sound of his whistling following her down the hall, a smirk adorned her lips and the latter won out. It wasn't like she'd never taken a lover before anyway, _Henry needn't ever know._

"Like a bit of privacy do you? Afraid for your reputation?" Liam asked on good humour as he walked up to her on the balcony, two drinks in hand. "_You could say that"_ the Queen smirked as she took the cup he offered "So you've never been to French Court before?" The blonde questioned, genuinely curious as to how he had mistaken Penelope, a girl not but a few years older than Francis as Queen of France and she a ladies maid.

"My first night and my last" he replied with a wistful smile, almost wishing now he could stay a while longer, for no other reason than to gaze upon her beautiful face for as long as she would allow. "I return to Paris tomorrow with Lord Mackenzie to conclude our business and then back home to Scotland"

"Really" _how convenient. _The blonde hummed as she let her eyes survey him properly. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, not unlike the Kings. Though his were warm, more like the way Henry's used to be in their first years of marriage. His hair was of decent length, made up of unruly brunette curls that were not at all displeasing. He hadn't shaved in weeks, _possibly longer_ from what Catherine could tell but strangely enough it didn't bother her at all, it suited him rather well. He was also a tall man, though she'd admit most people seemed tall to her, but he wasn't a particular large fellow and his clothes fit him hap-hazardously - which would usually irritate her but in this case was oddly endearing. The Queen wasn't quite sure what it was, whether it be his poorly groomed state, his kind eyes or his refreshing attitude but there was something about this Scot that was undeniably attractive.

"Have you ever been to Scotland?" He asked, wanting to learn all he could about this intriguing woman he'd been lucky enough to cross paths with.

"My duty doesn't allow me to travel beyond France" She replied casually, though careful not to give away her true identity.

"_Oh yes, the Queen_...you can't leave her" Liam smirked playfully, taking another step towards her. The blonde was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he'd seen in France..possibly the most beautiful he'd seen in his life and there was nothing more he wanted than to touch her. To feel her creamy skin beneath his and her luscious lips pressed against his own.

"Tedious though her company may be, _I'll never really escape her_" Catherine retorted, trying to keep her tone light and not dwell too much on how true the statement was. Sometimes she thought she'd do just about anything to escape the woman she'd become in order to be the Queen her country needed. "Tell me about Scotland" the Medici woman diverted, hoping to take her mind off of unpleasant thoughts.

"Well, cold and harsh, some call her" he began, a certain fondness entering his voice as he spoke of his home land. The Queens eyebrow quirked as he took the cup from her hand but as he turned to meet her eyes his intentions became clear "..._but with beauty that can pierce your heart_" her breath hitched as he reached up to touch her face, his eyes pouring into hers in a way that left little doubt he was no longer talking about Scotland.

The impending kiss happened slowly, then all at once and Catherine was helpless to stop the moan that escaped her lips at the heavenly feeling of his touch. He was like nothing she'd ever felt before, his kindness..it made her feel like more than a _Queen_ or a _Medici_. To this beautiful stranger she wasn't the cold hearted witch the masses accused her of being, she was just a woman, one that for reasons beyond her own comprehension he found worth knowing.

She leaned into his every touch, relishing each and every second, her hands gradually making their way up to tangle themselves in his dark locks. Breaking their kiss to come up for air the Scot had her almost breathless as his hot mouth started trailing kisses along her jawline, the scuff of his beard tickling her skin as he reached her ear.

"Have you ever been serenaded, lass?" He whispered softly as his hands found her hips.

"No, I can't say that I have." Catherine said, breathing out a chuckle as she tried not to seem too taken aback by the surprise question. "_Well now_, what an injustice that is. To have a beauty like yours go so.._unappreciated_" he declared, pulling back so he could look into her hazel eyes. The Queen felt her heart skip a beat as she looked back at him, the way he was staring at her now was a way few ever had. As if she were something beautiful, something to be admired...she hadn't felt anything like it in a long while. Henry so rarely looked at her like that anymore. Being with him was like finally getting a taste of air after having spent years so close to drowning.

"_Will you allow me to do the honours of being your first?"_ Liam smiled, grazing her nose with his own. Suddenly unsure of what to say, Catherine merely nodded her consent and awaited his next move.

Slowly the Scot guided her hands to rest on his chest before sliding his own down to her lower back, all the while whistling his little tune, swaying her back and forth in his embrace. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to have Henry serenade her but stopped herself quickly. She wouldn't allow this night to be about him, this wouldn't be another night wasted dwelling on might-have-beens. For the next few hours she was going to let herself find happiness in this man who seemed to genuinely like her, not for what she was but who she was, beyond her names and titles.

Though her troubled thoughts all faded as she heard him start to sing, his voice rumbling through his throat in pleasantly. Laughing lightheartedly at his joyful expression she let herself forget her husband as the blonde threw herself into this dance with her Scotsman.

"_**I love a lassie, a bonnie Hielan' lassie,**_

_**If you saw her you would fancy her as well:"**_

He began, holding her gaze as he sang, his voice rich and soothing and nothing at all like Catherine had expected. The Queen couldn't recall ever having heard much Scottish music, but if this is what it sounded like she could see herself becoming fond of it yet.

"_**I met her in September, popped the question in November,  
>So I'll soon be havin' her a' to ma-sel'.<br>Her faither has consented, so I'm feelin' quite contented,  
>'Cause I've been and sealed the bargain wi' a kiss.<br>I sit and weary weary, when I think aboot ma deary,  
>An' you'll always hear me singing this...<strong>_

_**I love a lassie, a bonnie bonnie lassie,  
>She's as pure as a lily in the dell,<br>She's sweet as the heather, the bonnie bloomin' heather,  
>Mary, my Scots bluebell.<strong>_

_**I love a lassie, a bonnie Hielan' lassie,  
>She can warble like like a blackbird in the dell.<br>She's an angel ev'ry Sunday, but a jolly lass on Monday:  
>She's as modest as her namesake the bluebell.<br>She's nice, she's neat, she's tidy and I meet her ev'ry Friday:  
>That's a special nicht, you bet, I never miss.<br>I'm enchanted, I'm enraptured, since ma heart the darlin'captur'd,  
>She's intoxicated me with bliss...<strong>_

_**I love a lassie, a bonnie Hielan' lassie,  
>I could sit an' let her tease me for a week:<br>For the way she keeps behavin' well, I never pay for shavin',  
>'Cause she rubs ma whiskers clean off with her cheek.<br>And underneath ma bonnet, where the hair was, there's none on it,  
>For the way she pats ma head has made me bald.<br>I know she means no harm, for she'll keep me nice and warm,  
>On the frosty nichts sae very cauld..."<strong>_

Capturing her soft pink lips with is own, he sung his last notes into her mouth and Catherine could do nothing to stop herself grinning into his kiss. If she were honest she hadn't a clue what he was talking about for a good portion of the song, but still she listened to his every word as they danced together, her heart fluttering strangely all the while. He had this way about him that made her feel so like her young self, reminded her of a time when she was just Caterina; the shy fun-loving girl that she lost when the sting of a thousand heartbreaks made her bitter and cold. And it was this power that he had, to turn back the clock and make her just a girl without the weight of an entire country resting on her shoulders, that had the Queen reluctant to ever part with her new companion.

...

Meanwhile, bored and alone in his rooms Henry was trying desperately to do right by Elisabeth, though staying away from his Queen was proving to be a much harder task than he ever would have imagined. The Kings every thought was consumed by the image of his wife and even in sleep he could not escape as he dreamed of naught but his Catherine.

Her demands had been quite clear, '_stay away from my mother'. _But still perhaps he could find a way around it. His daughter had rushed to her mothers defence because he had gone about it the wrong way and made it seem like he was merely toying with her, but if he were to _change his approach._..maybe he could gain the children's approval and once he had that, winning back his love would be a much easier task.

_But how?_

_He could court her perhaps?_

_Try and start off with a private discussion about where they stand as opposed to forcing her into public displays of affection?_

_That could work_. He could do that right now, he decided springing up from his lounge enthusiastically, intent on finding Catherine and asking her for a chance to reconcile, stopping dead in his tracks as he reached his door. No, he couldn't show up empty handed, not after all that he'd put her through over the years.

Sitting back down the King tried to think back and remember what kind of flowers she fancied, what her favourite kind of chocolates were, whether she preferred her crowns adorned in rubies or diamonds. Anything, any token he could come up with, any gesture that could possibly make her smile. _That could convince her to give him the time of day._

...

Leading him through the side door to avoid her Guards, Catherine brought the Scot to her bed chambers, unable to contain her wanton desire for him any longer. Claiming his lips roughly with her own the minute the door was closed, her hands took a firm hold on his collar, pulling him impossibly closer as she walked retreated further into the room, dragging him along for the ride.

Unable to even make it to the bed, Liam backed her into the desk not far from the door, strong hands coming to grip her hips, lifting her up onto the flat surface and lying her back, not once breaking their heated kiss. The Queens breaths became shallow and heavy as her need became more evident between her legs but as she reached for her lovers belt he seemed to suddenly realise where she'd brought him.

She had to hold back a laugh as he nervously expressed his concerns of what may happen to them should they be caught. "You strike me as a man who likes a little _spice of danger"_ she smirked as she continued to remove his clothes, undeterred by his plight.

"Well it depends on how little" he confessed as Catherine moved them towards the bed. I don't know if I like excitement at the risk of loosing my head" he went on before the blonde cut off any further babbling with a passionate kiss as her slipped into his pants to cup throbbing manhood.

"_Henry's Queen_ is in his chambers and will be all night." She assured, trying to sooth his reservations so that she could gain control of his full attention. Finally relenting in his hesitance the Scot submitted to her command, greatly aroused by her forcefulness as she ripped his pants from his hips, pushing them down around his ankles. The fire and lust in her eyes as she looked up at him almost enough to see the Scot come undone, he smirked breathlessly "I've never done it in a royal bed before."

"Good." She replied with a smirk of her own as she gathered her skirts and climbed up on top of him. "_Let's see if you can live up to the challenge"_

His hands roamed over her body as she kissed his down the length of his neck heatedly, biting down slightly when her lips found his collar bone before soothing it over with her tongue. Gods, she was an enigma like his life had never known and the Scot longed to have all of her. Slowly as not to disturb her own mission to rip his clothes from his body, Liam began to unfasten the front of the blondes dress, his efforts being well rewarded when the dress came apart at the middle to reveal an expanse of soft Ivory skin now covered only by her shift.

Catherine was more than ready for him, her chest already heaving and her legs quaking with anticipation, it had been quite a while for her. But the man in front of her seemed almost insistent in savouring each moment, letting his hands roam over her painstakingly slow before bringing them up to cup full breasts through her shift, kneading them with strong fingers until let out a pleasured moan.

She sat up on top of him and pulled her dress from her shoulders, letting it fall in a pool at the edge of the bed, when she felt him reach for the laces of her shift. Nimble fingers reaching behind her to assist his own in getting the blasted thing untied before pulling it up over her head, leaving both completely bare to each other. Humming his approval Liam's hands went straight to breast, fondling them before taking one strained peak in his mouth.

Whimpering, Catherine held his head firmly in place as he twirled his tongue over soft pink flesh. Rocking her hips against his the Queen could feel his hard member pressed against her backside as her hands came up to release copper locks from the pins that bound them.

The scot groaned heavily as she began moving against him but didn't stop his ministrations as he shifted his attentions to her other rounded mound, looking up to see her hair fall around her shoulders like a golden halo. Listening to the soft moans of the angel before him, the scot was struck with a delicious idea.

Flipping them over so she lay flat on the bed, he trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, nipping at her neck and between the valley of her breasts as Catherine hummed happily. Thoroughly enjoying his attentiveness, she tried to wrap her legs around his torso, ready for them to finally become one with the unruly Scot but he had other plans.

The Queens eyes flew open in confusion as his lips travelled much lower than she had expected. "Wait, what're you're doing" she panicked, feeling his tongue against her inner thigh, Catherine propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him. _And Oh, what a sight it was,_ to see him there with his head between her legs ready to please.

"A woman like you deserves to be worshipped every once and a while" he grinned, placing another opened mouth kiss against her heated flesh. Apprehension coated beautiful features as she bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape at his touch. Only Richard had ever attempted to do this for her and she had been too afraid to let him and just like then Catherine had been about to stop him when the scot spoke again, soothing her fears with his tender voice. "_Relax, beauty."_ He hushed, smirking up at her as he delivered his next line, his eyes never leaving hers as he waited for permission to continue. "I'll make it worth your while"

She held his gaze for a moment before eventually nodding her consent. The Queen wasn't sure why but she trusted him. Not with her name or her true identity but with this, the most intimate of all things _he had her trust like no other ever had._

Grinning eagerly, the scot hooked her legs over his shoulders, gripping her hips firmly in strong calloused hands as he kissed closer to throbbing heat. Teasing her as he blew against her clit, Catherine's hips bucked involuntarily but he held her in place as a primal groan left the blondes lips and she was left to wonder, if she was so affected by his sweet torture, what on earth would it be like when his tongue finally made contact?

Liam didn't leave her waiting long to find out as he ran his tongue along her wetness. Burying her hands in the sheets, the Queen threw her head back in utter bliss as he closed his mouth over her sensitive clit, sucking at the bundle of nerves so hard Catherine had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out a string of Italian curse words. Smiling against her skin as she squirmed, the scot released her only to rake his teeth gently over wanton flesh before finally plunging into her silken depths.

He had to refrain from patting himself on the back when he heard her cry out, exploring her with even greater vigour, her lover wondered what other wonderful sounds he could summon from pretty pink lips. Throwing her head back as he found that blessed spot that was just aching for the attention she'd so long been denied, Catherine muttered incomprehensibly in her mother tongue between whimpers as his tongue worked faster over her need. He could feel her climax building and his manhood twitched between his legs in anticipation, reminding him of his own need for release. Pulling her further into him, he flicked his tongue over her with rapid speed, a feral moan escaping her lips as she rolled her hips in time with his ministrations, her hands gripping the sheets with such force it was a wonder they didn't tear as she approached her sweet release. Pulling out of her, Liam bit down on her most sensitive bud, sending her over the edge screaming as he lapped up her juices, not letting a single drop of her sweet ambrosia go to waste as he helped her ride out her high before coming to lay by her side.

Covered in a thin layer of sweat as her heart beat out of her chest, Catherine took a moment to regain her bearings before offering the man beside her a delirious smile. Suddenly feeling rather insatiable, the Queen pulled his head down to hers, claiming him roughly in a passionate kiss. Tasting herself on his tongue had been strange but not unpleasant, it was an oddly sweet taste, _almost like honey._ As their kiss intensified the blonde pulled him further down on top of her, letting dainty hands roam over his much larger form.

Thrusting against her thigh as the scot felt her strained peaks graze his skin, Catherine moaning into his mouth. Tugging at his hair to break the heated kiss, she pulled back just enough to growl seductively against his lips, "_I want you now._" Never one to argue, especially in his current state of arousal, he grinned down at her before positioning himself between her legs "anything for a pretty lady."

Gasping as he placed himself at her entrance, she bucked her hips trying to hurry him along to no avail as he continued to tease her with his tip. Feeling how wet she was, the scot had to will himself not to lose control and ravage her too quickly. Smirking as she huffed irritably, he drove himself inside her fully in one fluid motion. Catherine screamed out in pleasured surprise and Liam almost came undone right there. She was so deliciously tight and he just couldn't get enough, pulling out of her completely he allowed her more time to adjust as he thrust into her a second time, this delving even further into her before starting a steady rhythm. The Queens body trembled with every movement as she met him with each thrust, raking her nails down his back hard enough to draw blood as she approached her second climax, this time bringing him to the brink along with her.

Uncaring to the guards just outside the door, Catherine screamed loud enough to shake the walls as she reached the peak of her pleasure in perfect synchronicity with her Scottish lover. Riding out their high together, their needs finally sated Liam did all he could not to collapse on top of her, instead rolling off to the side, still breathless and in the midst of his euphoria. Though his rest didn't last long before her lips were on him once more, not that he was at all complaining as he felt her silky voice, now horsed from all her screaming, vibrate against the shell of his ear.

"_Again_"

...

"_Bash!" _She called out as she spotted him heading towards the main hall.

"Elisabeth" he smiled as he turned around to find her hurrying over to catch up to him. This was the first time she'd acknowledged him at all since her return and he couldn't help the swell of happiness that filled his chest as a result. He had always adored his younger sister, when they were younger it had always been the two of them, along with Francis and Claude and then Mary when she came along, that would spend all day running around the castle together, riding horses and playing with swords. Along with many other activities Princesses were never meant to engage in. Sparring had always been their favourite past time though _and there was no one better than Elisabeth._ Bash had always been a close second but try as he might he had never been able to best the young warrior princess.

He often missed those days, when everything was simpler and they were all the best of friends, _but things hadn't been that way for a long while now_. They'd grown apart over the years and he'd never quite figured out why. She'd been almost thirteen and he'd just turned fifteen when it first started, Elisabeth had grown to resent her half brother, finally old enough to understand the sins of their father she had allowed her hatred for Henry and Diane to taint the relationship they shared and things had never been the same since.

"It's been so long" he chuckled warmly, embracing her as she approached him. "Come, you must tell me of all your Spanish adventures." Her brother grinned fondly "have you had the chance to put any of the nobles in their place yet? I bet you made them regret the day they ever decided to pick up a sword"

Returning his hug, Elisabeth offered her brother a smile and even a few laughs as she waited for him to finish. In truth she too missed the days when they were the best of friends, but she had no time for such nostalgia now. "_I'm afraid I haven't the time for catching up"_ the Spanish Queen answered shortly, feeling almost remorseful when she saw his face fall just as it always did when met with her rejection. "I must find my mother, have you seen her?" She asked pushing through. The dark haired beauty had been scouring the castle in search of Catherine since she'd spoken with her father earlier in the day with no luck. She'd asked around but no one seemed to be able to tell her where her mother was, other than to say she'd just missed her and the longer the search went on the more worried she was starting to become.

"Oh, ah no. I haven't seen the Queen much at all I'm afraid" Bash answered dejectedly "good luck in finding her though."

"Alright. Thank you for your help" the young woman sighed heavily, growing weary of this game. _Surely the castle couldn't be that large that the Queen could go so unnoticed by so many._ Without another word, she stepped past her eldest brother towards the door to continue her hunt.

"_Aye, Quicksilver_" he called, catching her hand to stop her from leaving just yet. "I still go riding every morning, perhaps before you return to Spain you'll consider joining me sometime like you used to?" Bash offered, in a last-stitch effort to reconnect with his kid sister.

Smiling at the use of her old nickname, Elisabeth looked up at him to see such hope in his eyes she couldn't bare to deny the request outright. "_Perhaps I will_" the young Queen nodded, unsure whether she would actually meet him in the stables like she would when they were young but not wanting to extinguish his hope just yet. Satisfied enough with the maybe he received, Bash released her hand and Elisabeth went off in search of Francis, hoping that maybe he had a clue where their mother might be.

...

"_You are magnificent and daring, _but don't you think we're pushing our luck by lingering?"

Liam worried, trying to dress as quickly as possible when he looked back to see Catherine making no move to leave. "If the Queen were to discover us here in her chambers I doubt nothing short of our executions would satisfy her" the Scot urged, concerned for her safety should they risk staying much longer.

"Wherever the Queen is, _I assure you she's already quite satisfied"_ Catherine hummed, her body still singing happily from their activities. It'd been a years since she'd felt this good, since before she and Henry had stopped having sex for more than just breeding. Though with a slight sigh she decided it was probably time to get up and rejoin the world of French Court, _as unappealing as such an idea was._

Wrapping a sheet around her bare form, the Queen walked over to retrieve her robe from the wardrobe, letting the sheet fall to the floor as she replaced it with the soft crimson negligee, tying it at the front before heading to her vanity.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked, watching her move through the room comfortably without a worry in the world.

"Nothing reveals an indiscretion quite like hair gone wild" She answered simply, reaching into her drawer for her favourite brush before combing her messy curls back to their usual immaculate state as she sat before her mirror.

"You know where everything is" he stated, the Scots palms starting to sweat as he finally began to connect the dots.

"_Mhmm_" Catherine nodded, disappointed that their little game of pretend was about to come to the end, though she wouldn't show it.

"And that robe you just picked up fits you perfectly" Liam added, suddenly feeling faint.

"_Oh it should"_ the blonde replied, not bothering to even look up at her lover as she built her wall back up. He would no doubt see her as a monster now that he'd figured out who she really was but she wouldn't allow herself to be affected by his inevitable rejection.

"..because you're the Queen" he ground out, knowing the answer before the words even formed on his lips.

"How perceptive of you" Catherine smirked, leaning back in her seat as she finally turned her attentions back to her unkept stranger. "...I suppose bowing would be pointless now?" He said with an audible gulp.

"You've shown your willingness to serve me quite sufficiently this past _hour_." The Queen shrugged, trying to contain her amusement at the way all the colour left his face. It was adorable really. Though in attempt to return the favour he had done her not much earlier, she made her way over to him, running her fingers through his hair affectionately to calm his fears. "But you'd be advised, for your own safety to keep this to yourself, _not that anyone would believe you_." Catherine warned, though something told her he wouldn't shame her like that even if there were no such consequences.

Relaxing into her delicate touch, Liam pulled her closer, resting his chin against her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, curious brown eyes meeting her hazel ones.

"_If you'd known I was a Queen would you have gone through with it?_" The blonde retorted honestly, her hands still entwined in his think tresses. "I would have gone through with it no matter who you were" the scot assured sincerely, standing as he pulled her impossibly closer, imploring her to believe his words "I made love to you because you're the most intriguing woman I've met in France"

Catherine was taken aback by his profession, for the first time in a long while she felt something like love that wasn't tainted with the sting of betrayal and she wished things weren't what they were...that she could keep him and his sweet words and kind heart with her forever. But such things could never be and she had no time to savour the breathless feeling she got when he looked at her like that, with such..adoration in his eyes, because as she'd learned long ago, the one thing a Queen could never have was happiness.

At the mention of Mary's private meeting with lord Mackenzie she knew that this would be no exception, because it was too good to be true. There was no just Catherine, no simple woman with simple wants and needs.. She was _Queen_ and she was responsible for the wants and needs of an entire country. She had no time for luxuries of her own, no time for would-be happiness with a man she'd hardly known.

Back to all business, the wheels in Catherine's head started turning and things started falling into place..Charlotte speaking with Mary, the carriage seen leaving the castle in the dead of night, the spontaneous invitation extended to every Scot within a hundred miles.._she knew._

Letting go of him was harder than she had anticipated, mostly because she knew that if her suspicions of Mary's findings were correct she'd likely be forced to have him killed, along with all the others. But as always her duty to France and to the legacy she intended to leave her children came first, _so with a heavy heart and a parting kiss Catherine sent him on his way._

Unaware of who was currently approaching her chambers.

Had he left five minutes earlier perhaps he could've been fine. They both could've gone on leading their lives, thinking of each other every so often, meeting in the land of dreams. _But the Scots fate was all but sealed as he walked out of the Queens chambers, still adjusting his pants and whistling a merry little tune as he turned to find himself face to face with a King baring roses._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: Trigger Warnings for this Chapter **- rated M for themes of rape and violence. P.s. Flashbacks are all italics. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Xo_

_But the Scots fate was all but sealed as he walked out of the Queens chambers, still adjusting his pants and whistling a merry little tune as he turned to find himself face to face with a King baring roses._

Henry had been pacing up and down the corridor leading to his wife's chambers for a decent while now, going over what he was to say over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget. He'd forgotten what her favourite flower was but felt very certain that her favourite colour was still red and so roses would likely be a safe bet. He'd noticed an odd anxiousness in the Queens guards upon her arrival, sweat forming on stoic faces that left him feeling rather unsettled, _as if they knew something he did not_..but he hadn't the time for interrogations now, the King told himself. There were much more important matters at hand.

And so with a deep breath he moved to enter, but before he could reach the door it was already being opened by another. At first he expected to see Catherine step out from the other side but nothing could've prepared him for the sight he was greeted with instead. When one of the men from the nights events made his way out of his wife's rooms, still fastening the front of his pants, Henry's heart dropped to his feet. The force of the pain hitting his chest was like a physical blow and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what she felt whenever he threw his mistresses in her face. This agonising ache that felt as if his heart had been forcibly removed from his chest by her tiny bare hands.

The King couldn't take his eyes off of the dimwitted peasant that had obviously just bedded his wife, by the sound of his jolly little whistle Henry realised the man was a Scot and his shock was replaced with an overwhelming rage. _A Scot._ His Catherine _hated_ _Scots, despised_ them for everything they were. _Loud, vulgar, obnoxious, filthy._ All words his Queen had used to describe them when she was feeling kind, and yet rather than accept the affections of her King, her husband she had allowed _a_ _Scot_ to touch her.

It felt like an age that he was staring at his wife's lover but in fact it had all taken place in little more than the blink of an eye. Before the unkept looking brunette could even turn around to realise his own poor timing, the King had dropped his peace offering and ripped one of the guards swords from its sheath and buried it in the foreigners belly. Looking into his eyes as he lived out his last moments in agony, a pained whisper left the Monarchs lips as he felt Liam fading

"_I hope she was worth it."_

Henry didn't wait for the scot to answer. He knew that she was.._she always had been. _Putting his foot on the dying man's hip, the king pushed him to the floor before handing the bloodied weapon back to its owner. "Dispose of this mess." He instructed calmly, though his voice shook slightly with barely contained anger. "And see to it the rest of his friends are taken care of as well" he added coldly over his shoulder as he ripped open the door to her chambers, absent the flowers that now laid in the pool of blood surrounding the Queens unfortunate lover.

In his rage Henry then barged through the doors of his wife's bedroom to find her hurriedly redressing, her hair still flowing free down her back as she tied the front laces of her dress together. Startled by the sound of the doors slamming open her hands stilled as she looked up, rolling her eyes when she realised who her visitor was. "_Henry_, I don't have time for your games now, I have things to attend to" she huffed, trying to shoo him away, much too stressed by the possibility that Mary had discovered the hidden clause on her marriage contracts to cater to him now. She had to put a stop to this current problem before it truly arose and for her to do that successfully she would need to act _fast_.

Though her husband was not so easily gotten rid of, his fury only intensified by her dismissal. "Things like what? _Another filthy Scot?_" He spat with a humourless smile. Catherine's eyes immediately shot up to meet his but she tried not to let her panic show, hoping in his current condition she may be able to convince him whatever he knew was a simple misunderstanding. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, what is it you're accusing me of, husband?" She retorted, seemingly unfazed.

"_DONT!" _The King barked, now seething with rage. Tired of her treating him as a fool. He was King of France, chosen by God himself, he was no fool. "Your games won't work this time Catherine, I saw him leave you. There is no way you can deny your treachery!"

It was then she looked down to see the blood on his sleeve, her heart sinking in her chest in mourning of her Scot, though she wouldn't let him see it. The Queen supposed she should be grateful really, at least this way she wouldn't have to give the order herself. _Strangely though it didn't elevate the guilt much._

"_Treachery_." Catherine murmured, rolling her eyes. She'd never cease to be amazed by how righteous he felt in condemning her for an offence he himself had committed a thousand times over. "Honestly Henry, always with the dramatics. So you left your whores bed for a few minutes to find that for once I was not alone, what of it?"

He looked her in complete and utter outrage. Moving toward her as he yelled, coming to stand over her intimidatingly, hands shaking at his sides as he begun loosing control. "_What of- YOU FORGET WHO YOU BELONG TO WOMAN!"_

"You don't _own_ me, Henry." She fired back immediately her own temper rising at his attitude, the blonde stood toe to toe with her husband, knowing it probably wasn't best to antagonise him in his current state but being unable to help herself. There was no one who could push her buttons quite like the man before her. "I am Catherine de Medici and I am _no ones _property"

"_Ah, yes_. How could I have forgotten?!" Henry scoffed, sarcasm lacing his every word. "_Catherine de Medici, Madame La Serpente, Apple of Italy's poisonous eye_, I should worship at the feet of the precious _Duchessina_-"

"_Don't_." Catherine warned, her icy tone cutting off whatever further foolishness that was about to spill from his lips. "Don't you _dare_. I have told you before _never_ to call me that I will not tell you again" She went on, slowly making sure there was no room for misunderstanding. Her skin still crawling from the venomous use of the once comforting endearment that was forever ruined long ago that night in Florence by the hands of the monsters that haunted her sleep. Ever since, that word had done nothing but bring back memories she'd worked for decades to bury.

"I will call you whatever I damn well please." The king growled, grabbing her hips roughly as he pushed his petite little Queen up against the wall. "You're _mine_ whether you like it or not, wife. _It's time you learn that" _Came his husky whisper against her ear as strong hands pinned her wrists together above her head.

"Henry." She chastised, struggling to break free of his hold as she fought back they memories that started to flash before her eyes as he increased the pressure on her dainty cuffs.

"..Henry let go of me" she said again with a little more urgency as she tried to keep her breathing under control and her unresolved issues at bay. The Queen had never truly let herself deal with the effects that that night had on her or the scars it left behind, too caught up in having to be strong to ever give herself a moment to grieve her stolen innocents.

Determined to show his wife she was still his and mark her as such with his lust, the King couldn't even hear her protests, much too busy admiring how beautiful she was with her skin flushed like this. In his madness he had completely forgotten the promise he'd once made and up until now, never broken. The vow he made on to her on his wedding night when he'd noticed the fear in her eyes as he reached out for her, swearing by god that he would never force her into anything she didn't want.

"Henry that's enough.." Catherine cried, panicking as she realised he was blocking her out completely, she tried to push against him in order to free herself, but her husband had taken her bucking hips as eagerness rather than fear and persevered with a smile on his face, ripping the front of her dress to try and get a better look at supple flesh. He'd never been this rough with her before and as she thought about his recent mishaps with his mistresses, she found herself growing truly terrified as she wondered whether she'd be able to get through to him "Henry I'm serious, stop it.." The Queen begged, now pushing herself further into the wall in attempt to escape his touch but it was no use. The memories had already started flooding her mind so vividly it was as if it we're happening all over again and this time her hysterical cries were not for Henry. "_Stop it! No, please..No, I don't want to see"_

_The Rebels had already been held up in the convent for days, devouring all the good wine and food the nuns kept hidden in the cellar. The sisters hadn't stopped praying since the moment they kicked down the doors, they'd taken Catherine and locked themselves in the far chapel, begging to the heavens that Clements men would get there in time to save her. To save all of them. It was strange really, to have the very women that had humiliated and degraded her for the sins of her forefathers now asking God to show her mercy...she'd heard them from the other side of the door. Their drunken laughing that sent a chill down her spine and left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was young, but not so young she didn't know what was meant when one of the voices suggested they share the 'Medici bitch'._

"Catherine..?" Henry called softly, broken from his trance by the taste of her tears against his lips as he trailed kisses along her jawline, pulling back to find her struggling for breath in the midst of some sort of panic attack.

_Her heart seized in fear as they finally broke through the heavy doors of the chapel, she found herself petrified, frozen in place as the nuns screamed in terror and tried to shield her with their bodies. But even on their best day 5 frail old nuns were no competition for 8 battle hardened soldiers._

Letting go of her arms immediately, he slowly guided her trembling form down the wall so she could sit. Hoping it would make her more comfortable "Catherine, I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly, guilt and shame coating his features as he looked her over in concern trying to detect the cause of her tears. "My love, are you hurt..?" Henry tried again, hitch voice catching slightly as he searched for the source of the pain he'd created, but yet again the only answer he was met with was more weeping. The damn Catherine had built to protect herself finally busting open.

_The drunkest 2 were assigned to hold back the sisters, she suspected because they were too far gone to do her much harm in their current state other then laughing at the sidelines like wild boars as the others closed in on her. "Draco, stop this! Please she's just a child!" She heard one of them say, allowing herself hope for a moment that she might be saved from these horrors, until the voice grew closer and from behind the other men emerged a scrawny boy only a few years older then her, no match at all for the much larger man she deduced as being the leader._

_"Medici men have made brides of younger girls." He sneered in reply, raking his eyes up and down her prepubescent form with a predatorial smirk as he motioned to the man behind her. Trying not to cry out as she felt the oversized brute grab from behind and toss her onto the ulter not far from where they stood. Struggling against him the, young warrior tried to break free but it was no use as he held her wrists above her head with a bone crushing force. "Brother-" young Neville tried again, trying to do what he thought was right as the little girl, helpless and panicking desperately tried to hold her skinny legs together as two of his comrades worked to pull them apart. "Enough!" Draco boomed, his ugly and haggard face contorting further in disgust as he looked upon his weakling of a brother. "You have two choices; be a man get ready for your turn or run away with your tail between your legs. But beware baby brother, you defy me on this you best never show your face again"_

"Catherine speak to me" her husband pleaded desperately as he knelt before her, trying to kiss away the tears as the cascaded down her face, trying to kiss away the pain and fix whatever he had broken. He had always suspected the rumours of rape to be true, even joked about them with Diane in his cruelest moments but now he was terrified, never having seen his strong Italian bride such a wreck. "..stop crying my love, I beg of you..please" He went on, taking her hand in his and holding it against his chest, just above heart. The same place she would often rest her delicate little hand whenever she was looking for comfort or understanding. He wanted nothing more right now than to give her both..to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go, but it seemed wherever she was now, it was far beyond his reach. "..Catherine just look at me I'm right here" Her Henry begged, a single tear falling down his cheek at the sight of her in so much pain.

Debating with himself whether to stay by her side or run to find Nostradamus, knowing that old quack would likely have something to remedy his wife's current distress, but not wanting to leave her in here all alone.

"_You're about to pay for every crime your family has ever committed against this city, Medici bitch" The leader grinned maliciously, his hot breath against her skin making her want to be sick and it was all that she could do to keep from screaming in agony when he forced himself inside of her the first time. Squeezing her eyes shut Catherine did everything she could to try and force her mind to travel elsewhere but there was nothing she could do to block out the laughing that rang in her ears._

Unable to watch her suffer for a second longer, the King leapt to his feet after promising a thousand times over that he would be back as fast as his legs could carry him. Throwing open the doors, he almost cried in relief when he saw Mary heading his way. At least now he wouldn't have to leave her alone.

"Mary!" He called urgently, stopping the young Queen in her tracks as he raced towards her

"Your Majesty, I-" The brunette started, but was quickly cut off as a large pair of royal hands gripped her shoulders, demanding her attention."No time, girl! You must stay with my wife until I return, I must go and find her wizard" Bizarre. Mary thought as she watched the King run off towards the quarters where Nostradamus resided.

For a moment she considered walking away and having nothing to do with any of this, but the frantic emergence of the French monarchs tone had her worried for the woman she'd once thought of as a mother.

"Catherine?" She called out, slightly concerned for the blonde that held a special place in her heart. They may not be on the best of terms at the moment, what with this whole wedding contract mess, but she would always care deeply for the older Queen.

The deeper she went into the room the more she could hear what sounded like very shallow breathing caused by an intense amount of fear. "_Oh my God, Catherine! _Are you alright?! Catherine can you hear me?!" She asked, rushing over and dropping to her knees, when she spotted the Queen of France hyperventilating on her bedroom floor. Her hair out and the front of her dress torn open, it wasn't hard to guess what had brought on this breakdown as she clutched her legs to her chest.

Remembering their conversation the night of the Counts siege, Mary was suddenly hit by the amount of darkness Catherine had to push down everyday and how much pain she had overcome. Developing an even deeper respect for the woman she now tried to comfort, thankful that it hadn't been one of her children who found her in this state as it was an image that could never be unseen.

"_I'm going to hear you scream, you little whore" The third one promised as he took his turn. It was fascinating in a sick sort of way, this 'turn' system these animals had..it was like organised savagery..she didn't plan on giving them the satisfaction of destroying her like they intended. They wanted to hear her scream, but they would not. Even at 11 Catherine was strong and had the will of someone generations her senior. Biting down on her lip so hard her mouth had begun the young Medici girl was determined not to let them beat her. She wouldn't let them hear her beg no matter how excruciating it was. Tears filled her eyes but she had yet to let them fall, afraid that the sobs she was choking down may escape as well should she allow it._

When he got to the seers rooms, he found the man wallowing in self pity as he held some sort of favour, he assumed given to him by a lady, but as Henry neither had the time nor the care, he didn't bother asking.

"You. Up. Now." He ordered, grabbing as many of potions as he could carry from the shelf near the window, if you could call it that.

"Your Majesty? To what do I owe the pleasure of this..unexpected visit?" Nostradamus inquired, baffled by the Kings sudden interest in his potions. He knew Henry was going mad but this..well.

"No time for formalities you fool, we must help my wife immediately" his confusion only growing at the mention of Catherine he wondered where his highness had developed a sudden confidence in his healing abilities. "The Queen is ill?"

"Will your questions ever cease?!" Henry yelled, too on edge to deal with even the slightest annoyance. Though realising he would need to know in order to know what he needed, the king calmed himself as much as possible and attempted to explain "she's hysterical. Her hands are shaking and she won't stop crying. I look into her eyes and it's like _she's not even there._"

The knowing expression that came over the bearded mans face mad Henry want to have him stretched. He hated that this apothecary knew more about his wife then he did, it enraged him, it always had. But as Nostradamus pulled out a little blue vile from a hidden compartment behind his bed, his majesty decided he could put up with it as long as that held some miracle cure that'd take away his beloveds pain.

_One by one they all took their turn with her, until she could feel the blood start to trickle down into a pool on the wood beneath her and cake against the skin of her inner thighs. That was when she saw him approaching. The boy that had pleaded for her mercy now stood unbuckling his pants as he got on top of her. "I'm sorry for this, Duchessina, truly I am." he whispered, sincerely staring right into her eyes with a look of pure unadulterated pity as he slide himself inside her. The snivelling little worm he was, he actually had the nerve to shed a tear as he defiled her tiny body and she hated him most of all. At least the others hadn't pretended to be graced with a soul. They had torn her apart without a second of remorse and let her hate them for the monsters they were, but this one..he fumbled and whimpered and held her eyes with the saddest expression she'd ever seen on a man, as if she were supposed to pity with him, as if she were just supposed to accept that he felt he had no choice and grant him her forgiveness so he wouldn't have to be constantly racked with the guilt of the evil he'd done. In truth, she did pity him, pitied him for his cowardice. But that didn't mean for a second she'd accept his apology._

_When he was done she felt the death grip on her wrists loosen and Neville, still on top of her, turn her head to face him. "Duchessina, I beg of you-" unable to stomach anymore words, meant more for his benefit then for hers, Catherine spat in the older boys face before replying, her voice laced with the pain of her suffering but her eyes still carrying that famous Medici fire that made them the survivors they were._

_"Burn in hell"_

It was less then ten minutes later that Henry returned, dragging Nostradamus behind him. Ignoring the look of disgust being directed at him by the Queen of Scots, he pushed the seer towards his inconsolable wife roughly, as he took his place by her side, kissing her hand lovingly before looking up at the other man with impatience.

"Well what are you waiting for wizard?! _Fix her!"_


End file.
